Sonic Guardian
by Shadow Commando
Summary: (Counterfeit Manic Revamped) A young hedgehog named Scourge sees his chance to escape his abusive captivity at the hands of Robotnik by stealing the identity of a missing child named Manic, posing as him to have his life and family. His scheme starts out well enough, but he soon learns that nothing is what it seems…
1. Counterfeit Manic

**Just so you all know, this is a rewrite, so while some parts will be similar to Counterfeit Manic, it is not meant to be a cookie cutter imitation of the original, as the story itself will take some very different turns than in CM. It will also be much longer, since this one has a bigger storyline with more content.**

Chapter 1

Slowly, I crawled up the stairs of the basement, each step like a mountain with the condition I was in, but the light ahead was enough to keep me going. However, the higher I climbed, the weaker I felt. I was losing blood, and fast, but if I was going to die, it would at least be in that bright warm glow I had been denied for so long.

Up I went, digging into each step and hoisting myself up over it to repeat the process, if only to be free of the cage I'd known for so long. Finally reaching the basement's door frame, I almost hesitated, fearing that I was at my end, now that I'd made it to what had motivated me up the small mountains I'd just crawled. At the same time, I wasn't going to stay in the cold hard room I'd been trapped in for as long as I could remember, so I grabbed the door frame and feebly pulled myself forward, rising out of the basement like a long buried corpse re-emerging from its tomb.

Finally out! No one else around to abuse me or throw me back in the basement. Just me, and a brightly lit kitchen I'd only gazed at through the crack beneath the door, many times. Now, there were no boundaries before me. Free at last!

I don't remember how long I remained there on my hands and knees, fighting to stay upright as I struggled to breathe, but once I gathered enough willpower, I raised my head to see a phone on the wall, an old model attached by wire to a mounted receiver. Remembering that no one else was around to stop me, I got an idea. The phone was too high and too far away for me to reach, but if I could stand myself all the way up, I might actually have a way out of this, after all.

I don't remember much of anything besides being locked up in a basement, but I vaguely recall something about the numbers 911. Maybe they could help me?

Bracing for the worst, I kept one hand over the gash in my chest to prevent more blood from seeping out as I hoisted myself up onto my knees and gasped loudly as the wound stretched and burned, despite my best efforts to comfort it, but that did little to stop me, since the alternative was staying here and possibly dying when I had a way out.

Using every last bit of reserved strength, I slowly, carefully stepped up onto my feet and staggered toward the phone, each step a battle against gravity. With my temperature dropping, I felt like I was climbing a snowy mountain, each step carrying the potential of a fatal misstep, but with each one I took, my ticket out of here got closer.

Tired, weakened, and getting colder, I kept up my grueling pace, painstakingly pressing on toward my only means of calling for help, moving nearer and nearer, until at last, I reached out to touch it.

How good the plastic covering felt in my hand...

I finally pulled it back toward me, leaning against the wall to maintain balance since my other hand was applying pressure to the wound. Putting the device to my ear, all I heard was an electronic buzzing. I knew I was supposed to do something else, but couldn't remember what- at least not until I looked at the numbers on the phone and remembered the 911 code. Dialing those three magic numbers, I placed it to my ear, once more, and waited with baited breath.

Three agonizing rings later, I finally heard a click, followed by a strong male voice announcing, "911 Emergency Services!"

So I was right about the number! Too bad I couldn't remember where I learned about it.

"I…I've been stabbed," I stuttered, my voice weaker than I'd expected.

"Is this a medical emergency?" asked the voice on the other end.

Gee, let me think on it.

"I'm dying!" I sputtered.

"Where are you, right now?" the operator asked.

"I…don't know," I replied, really not sure, since the basement was the only place I clearly remembered being.

"I need an address so the paramedics can reach you," the operator pointed out.

"I don't know where I am...I've been kidnapped," I blurted out, remembering my original plan.

"Wait," the operator paused, "what's your name?"

I racked my brain for the name I needed.

"It's Maurice," I replied, "Maurice Hedgethorn."

After a moment of silence, the voice came back and asked, "You the Hedgethorn kid that was taken, 5 years ago?"

"Yes."

It was a lie, of course. The only name I'd been given was "Scourge." Might have been because Robotnik just didn't like me since he loved to remind me I was, and always had been a scourge- before preceding to lash me with the belt for whatever sin I'd allegedly committed. The name I'd given to the phone operator was a lie, but Maurice himself wasn't. I knew, because I'd read about him. Rummaged through some boxes that had been left in the basement and found some newspapers and magazines. One of them contained an article spilling all sorts of details on a young hedgehog named Maurice Hedgethorn, or Manic, as his family sometimes called him, because of his hyper active personality, and he'd apparently gone missing at the Riverdale Mall on March 8th, when he was only 10. The article had many pictures of "Manic" and his family, a blue brother named Sonic, a purplish sister named Sonia, and two parents that resembled them. The pictures showed them doing stuff like blowing out birthday candles, riding a boat, playing in leaf piles, and other such things which looked strange to someone who'd never experienced any of that, though, the smiles on their faces gave all of it a certain appeal that I couldn't place my finger on, but wanted to experience, anyway. And I was willing to do anything to make that happen- including pretending to be the lost child they were looking for.

"I was stabbed," I continued.

"Who did it?" the operator asked.

"Robotnik's nephew, Snively," I replied.

The man who kept me in his basement, Robotnik, had left his nephew at home to watch the place while he went to work, wherever that was.

Snively, as Robotnik called him, came downstairs and decided to "have some fun with me." The kind Robotnik wanted when he "had needs" and used me to satisfy them. Noticing Snively's smaller and weaker frame, I tried fighting him off when he kissed me, but he got angry and pulled a knife, threatening to gut me if I didn't cooperate, and then made another attempt at me, but even with a knife pointed at me, I still wasn't about to let him touch me. Unfortunately for me, Snively wasn't

afraid to carry out his threat and slashed me across my chest.

Something inside me snapped and I can't remember what happened next, just that I came to my senses some time later to find Snively lying on the floor, slashed up worse than I was, unmoving and probably dead. I was losing a lot of blood from the knife wound, and might not last much longer. Robotnik would see to it that I didn't if I was still breathing when he came home and found out what I did to his nephew.

"Who is Snively? And who is Robotnik?" the operator asked.

"Robotnik took me," I lied, "He took me at the mall. He left Snively to watch me, but he cut me."

A convincing story for how I got to the fat man's house, and if Manic hadn't been found by now, then he was probably dead, so he likely wasn't going to show up and expose me. If I was gonna be Manic, then Robotnik would be the kidnapper. It's not like they'd believe a word he said, and last I checked, Snively wouldn't be saying much of anything.

"Alright, listen to me, Maurice," explained the operator, "are you able to see the address number on the mailbox?"

Hope began to fade as I realized my only means of rescue might not find me, all because of a few numbers.

"No, it's too far away," I croaked, feeling weaker.

"Then can you get a better look at it?" asked the voice on the other end.

As in go outside and look straight at it? Wouldn't be a problem, except I could barely stand.

"I'll…try…but I feel so weak," I replied, faintly.

"I'll see if I can track the call, in the meantime. Just hang in there," he assured me.

At least he was trying to help, so I wasn't completely alone.

"Right…thanks," I whispered, setting the phone on the kitchen table and heading for the front door.

Last chance to make it out of here. I ignored the pain, exhaustion, and fear holding me back like invisible hands as I took step after step, fighting angrily to reach the front door. I could almost see the grass and trees I'd once known before I came to this place, which propelled me further toward the last barrier between me and a world forbidden.

Grabbing the knob, I gasped labored breaths. This was it, once I opened it, there was no going back. If Robotnik knew I'd made it outside, he'd never forgive me, so I was taking my fate into my own hands. But better the risk than to remain here and never know what might have been.

Turning the worn brass, I pulled the large door back, nearly falling as I stepped out of the way and gazed upon the forest surrounding the house that had been my whole world up to this point. Despite the foliage, I could tell the expanse went on for miles and miles. So much space right outside my walls, and I'd never even seen it until now!

I wanted to run outside and bask in the freedom I'd discovered, but all that effort I'd put into getting past the front door had worn me out, and the exhaustion wasn't subsiding. If anything, I was starting to feel dizzy. Looking down at the blood now completely soaking the rags I called a t-shirt and shorts, it wasn't hard to see why. I desperately needed help, and the only way I'd get it was to get the code on the mailbox. However, my body seemed to have reached its limit. Even the invigorating forest smell did little to keep me going, yet I pushed onward, determined to get the address, but in the end, it was a losing battle, and I fell forward, too weak to even crawl.

All my fear, all my pain, everything I had been subjected to came rushing out of me as I screamed to the heavens, every negative feeling inside me releasing itself through the broken dam that I had become. So much torture and humiliation endured, just to be done in by an elusive set of numbers. As my vision darkened, I felt a slight comfort in the back of my mind, knowing that I would at least be free of all that now.

For all my failure, I could take shelter in knowing that I had freed myself from Robotnik, who would never harm me again. Even if I never lived to see freedom, I had taken my fate into my own hands...


	2. Welcome Back

"We found him!"

For five years, we'd waited to hear those very words, to know that Maurice Hedgethorn, who'd taken from us had finally been found. If nothing else, it would at least bring us closure to know the fate of the son and brother we'd lost. But the next part of the phone call changed our lives in a single moment: "He's alive."

Five years of wondering where he was, fearing he was dead, and despairing of ever seeing him again. Five years to the very day he'd vanished, and he'd survived! We wasted no time getting to the hospital he'd been brought to, hoping to bring him back home and put this nightmare behind us, at last, only to discover he was in a coma after losing blood from a large gash in his chest, likely from a knife. There were also many cuts and bruises all over his body, visible after his fur had been trimmed shorter.

The most devastating part, however, was how much thinner and weaker he looked, compared to me. Except for my blue fur, I was his identical twin! Or at least, I had been, but while I had kept myself in good shape, over the years, and built up plenty of muscle, Maurice- or "Manic"- looked thin and weak, like he'd barely been fed anything since he was taken.

Watching my mom, Aleena, cup his face in her hands, trying to coo him awake, while choking back her tears made it harder. My dad- an older version of me, named Jules- held her from behind to comfort her as she did her best to tend to her long lost baby. My sister, Sonia, could only stand back with me until dad finally got mom to sit herself down, allowing the two of us to see our long lost bro up close.

Sonia touched Manic's face, feeling his button nose and cheek bones, as if to make sure he was real, but holding herself back, as if afraid that touching him too rough might harm him. Laughable in retrospect, but given how frail he looked, even I felt cautious around him. I couldn't tell how badly he'd been hurt, but it was clear he hadn't been fed regularly, which was probably why seeing him hooked up to an IV was the only time I felt good about seeing needles inside someone. That, and seeing his chest slowly rise and fall were what reminded me that this was Manic's hospital visit, and not his funeral we were looking at, but even so, I found it hard to get that image out of my head. I would have reminded everyone else that we weren't paying our last respects, but I didn't want to risk filling their heads with images that only I was currently burdened with.

That was two days ago. Since then, we'd stayed by Manic's side, watching over him like Guardian Angels, though Dad still had to go to work during the day, but the rest of us remained. It was hard enough waiting for someone who'd been lost for so long to simply wake up from a coma that could last months, or even years, but even worse was the fact that his kidnapper, a man named Ivo Robotnik, was still on the loose. That carried the risk of him simply walking into the room, which was probably why Mom had a .45 caliber handgun strapped to her hip. She'd never been the violent type, but she'd do whatever it took to protect her babies, like any good mother would. If the fat man came through that door, he'd get a third eye before he got halfway in.

It was saturday, so Dad didn't have to go to work, but it was still early in the morning, so everyone else was snoozing in their sleeping bags, which dad went home and brought back when we'd all decided to stay. I'd been up all night, "guarding" Manic while everyone else went to bed, and I did feel tired, but couldn't fall asleep, so I pulled out Manic's old Gameboy Color and started a new play through on his favorite game, Pokemon Silver. Both were presents he'd gotten for Christmas when he and I were 4, so it carried a lot of sentimental value for me. I'd already played through the game I got that same christmas, which was Pokemon Gold, so Manic's game wasn't anything new, but nothing kills time like handheld games. By the time the sun started to shine through the hospital window, I'd gotten a Storm Badge AND a Ninetales that I'd become well acquainted with. But as the others began to stir, I decided it was time to save and shut down.

"Is he awake yet?" asked Sonia sleepily as she awoke from her sleeping bag on the floor.

I just shook my head as I set the gameboy on the table next to me.

"Not yet, but it could always be worse," I replied, reminding my sister of the dread filled question that plagued our every waking moments for half a decade. I could still remember wondering if we'd ever see him again, as recently as the week before, though I couldn't dwell on such memories for long since we'd all had 5 years to wonder about his fate. Having him here was something entirely different…even if he wasn't awake yet.

"I just want this to end," whined my hot pink colored counterpart, "I just want to go home and start over again. Haven't we been through enough?"

I should have been more specific.

"We're much closer to doing that now than we were when Maurice first went missing."

Sonia slumped a bit where she was sitting, now robbed of her reason for complaining, for all the good it did in making her feel better.

"I guess, but…it's taking too long."

The persistence in her whining was matched only by her lack of imagination.

"You could go somewhere with Mom or Dad. I could call you guys if anything happens," I offered.

Right about then, Dad began to stir from his sleep.

"No," replied Sonia, "I want to be here when he wakes up."

"I think we all do," said Dad, sitting up, "But your brother has a point. Maurice is closer to rejoining us than he's ever been, and the least we can do is have patience while we wait."

Sonia shrugged, not having much more to say.

"I know this isn't easy, but once he wakes up, we can all go home and start over. He'll need to adapt more than any of us after what he's been through, so it'll be like raising up a toddler again, so I guess that means you get to be the older sibling for a while," smiled Jules.

Sonia chuckled, which made me feel better, now that everyone's mood seemed to have lifted a bit. It would need to stay that way once Manic came to, since moods tend to feed off each other, for better or worse, and dwelling on the bad things that had happened wasn't going to help anyone get past them.

"We'll have to reintroduce him to all the 'finer points of life' like camping, boating, and game night," I added, wanting to give everyone something to look forward.

Sonia's head almost turned 180 degrees as she turned to look at me like I'd committed blasphemy.

"You left out pizza!" she nearly shrieked, her eye size defying her sockets.

Dad scrambled over to the door and blocked it.

"He can't escape now. Make him pay!" he said in a very sinister voice.

Bunch of kidders. But the last time we'd all goofed around like this wasn't recent by any means. The fact that we could do so now was telling.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about any of that much longer," murmured Aleena sleepily from Manic's bedside, now awake.

"What do you mean?" perked up Sonia.

Mom simply said, "Your brother is going to wake up, today."

"How do you know?" I asked, my curiosity aroused.

"Last night, Skye called and told me that Maurice was going to wake up today," Mom replied, sitting herself on a chair next to the bed.

If Skye's prediction came true, this wouldn't be the first time. He was the one who told us Manic was going to be rescued, and the next day, we got a call saying he'd been brought to the hospital. Ever since his parents died, Skye'd had this unusual ability to predict things before they happened. He didn't get a weird look on his face or go into a trance, he merely became aware of important things about to happen.

"He hasn't been wrong before, so if he thinks Manic will be alright, then I feel a lot better," said Dad, using Maurice's nickname.

At that moment, Sonia snapped her gaze in Manic's direction.

"What is it?" asked Aleena, looking at him.

"Manic's arm just moved!" squeaked the eggplant hedgie, pointing to her unconscious brother.

All eyes turned to the green hedgehog laying on the hospital bed, watching for signs of life, but noticed nothing inconsistent.

"What did his arm do?" asked Dad, wanting details.

"It just shifted a little, but I really did see it," Sonia replied defensively.

"I believe you, I just wanted to know the specifics," said Dad.

"Just give him some time, he'll come to," I chipped in.

"No, this has gone on long enough!" declared Mom, as she got on her knees in front of the bed and began praying, having lost all patience now that she was this close to seeing her baby boy again.

I thought she was overreacting just a bit, but then dad joined her. Even Sonia buried her face in folded hands, asking the supreme father to bring back Maurice just a little bit faster. I myself wasn't the most devout person, but it couldn't hurt to try, so I joined them at my brother's side to petition for his speedy recovery. I silently asked God to bring back Manic, and in return, I promised to watch out for him, my sister, my mom, and even my dad. No more fights, I just wanted us all back together again, and would do everything to help us live and love as we always should have. Sitting around waiting for Manic to return to life left us all with very little to do, for the time being, but the difference in everyone was noticeable. Sonia gained a new spark I'd never seen in her before, mom got her's back, dad looked a lot less exhausted than he typically did (and a bit younger, too), and, as a result, I found myself with far less to worry about than I was used to. 5 years of having to hold the family together almost single handedly, of having to keep mom and dad's heads on their shoulders, help Sonia grow up normally, and convince everyone that everything would be alright, and it all came to a screeching halt when Manic turned up. The silence was, as they say, deafening. The nightmare would finally end for us, and we could all start over again. Things weren't perfect before Manic was taken, but I would not wish that sort of travesty on any family. And who said we couldn't come out of this stronger than before? The affair had taken its toll on everyone, and we certainly weren't emerging from this unscathed. I wanted to put this whole thing behind me, but deep down, I knew it wasn't over. Manic would still need to recover from something far worse than what the rest of us had gone through, and he'd need our help. At least this time, I had experience under my belt, and a good idea of what to expect, but the best part of all was that I'd have help in this. I wasn't the only one waiting for Manic to come back, and neither was I the only one who would get him back on his feet. Mom, Dad, me, and Sonia would all be there for him. We would give him back the life that was taken from him and help him relearn what he'd forgotten. No one had bigger disagreements with him than me before he was taken, but even I knew that no one loved him more than us. We were his family, and we'd always be there for him. We'd all been through hell in our own way, but now we could finally help each other get out. The family that suffers together heals together.

"...Amen," I whispered, opening my eyes to see Manic's chest rise as he inhaled more deeply than usual.

"He's waking up," I told the others.

(Scourge's Point Of View)

I remembered being stabbed, watching my own blood cascade out of me, and the cold void of death taking me, shortly after.

So why did I suddenly feel warm and comforted?

I wanted to open my eyes, but became aware of intense exhaustion weighing down every inch of me. Even my eyelids felt like lead, but my curiosity was just as overpowering, so I continued my struggle, working whatever muscles control eye lid movement, until the blinding light went from flutters to full blast, burning my vision as I attempted to take in my bright surroundings. But despite the intensity of the whole thing, all I could muster was a soft gasp.

"Manic?"

That name. Someone was calling to me…no, someone was calling to the boy I was impersonating. I turned to look at where the voice came from, and as my vision slowly came into focus, the brightness gave way to a brightly colored room with four very distinct figures standing and kneeling next to the bed I was in. Seeing them more clearly, I recognized them as Manic's family. The two younger hedgehogs were obviously Sonic and Sonia, while the blue hedgehog was Manic's dad, Jules. My focus, however, was fixed on the purple furred woman knelt in front of me. I knew she was Manic's mother, Aleena, but I was unprepared for the welcoming presence I sensed. Whenever Robotnik came near me, all I felt was a repulsive disdain coming from him, along with a dark hunger that I didn't want to think about. Aleena, on the other hand, was worlds apart from that man, being nothing like him. I felt no fear or anger coming from her, only an emotion that I had once known but could not place my finger on. Something warm and inviting...

"It's over, Maurice," she cooed, "You're safe with us now."

Hearing her call me that name, like I was her son and she was my mother, it was beyond what words could describe. I'd never felt accepted by anyone, and even now, I felt something inside me pulling me back, cautious hesitation warning me against letting anyone too close. But at the same time, I knew I needed her. Badly.

Feeling somewhat stronger, I still had to put considerable effort into raising my arm so I could extend it to Aleena, but soon found it resting in hers. She didn't wait for me to come to her, she came to me, and held my hand in her hand, which was joined by Sonic's, Sonia's, and Jules'. I felt my heart flutter as their warm palms engulfed my right hand, but then the man named Jules said something else that I wasn't ready for.

"So long as my lungs draw breath, Manic, you will never have to worry about him reaching you ever again," he practically growled.

From the way he gently squeezed my hand, I felt nervous about what he was capable of doing, but at the same time, the sincere protectiveness his voice carried wrapped itself around me like a thick, warm blanket. I knew he meant what he said, which made most of my fear melt away.

"Good," I sighed, still exhausted.

My now relaxed state made me aware of how tired I still felt. I would finally have the perfect family to look after me and keep Robotnik away, IF he ever found out where I was, which would be pretty hard to do with my new name. It all felt so dream like- appropriate, as I felt myself drifting off again, since I wasn't quite ready to wake up. Then I felt a hand touch my cheek.

"Hmm?" I mumbled as my eyes opened to see Aleena gently touching my face.

"It's alright," she assured me, that intense look still in her eyes, "just rest now."

How I wished I wasn't tired and wired to IVs. For the first time, I actually wanted to feel close to someone else, to feel so much more of that warmth that she radiated. If only I could figure out what it was called. But the hospital room and everyone in it faded into my dreams as I drifted to sleep, so many worries that once plagued me now just a memory...


	3. Reawakening

**Would like to give special thanks to my friend, insaneshadowfangirl for helping me out with this chapter. Would have been at this for another week without her. :)**

(Scourge's point of view)

_White sky…white ground…even white particles falling from above…so much white everywhere._

_I was perplexed by this otherworldly scene, but at the same time, comforted by it, like a familiar time and place calling me back. The air felt cold against the skin of my lower face, and as I looked down, I discovered that a plastic green saucer separated me from the white fluff I was on, as well as the fact that I was outfitted in a thick blue coat and pants of some kind that kept the freezing air out. That mattered little to me since I was eager to get the saucer moving, and I leaned forward on my hands and knees, which was all it took, as I began sliding. First, slowly, but picking up speed, the further I went._

_Down I went, zooming through icy flakes melting on my face, my excitement rising as I descended. I whooped defiantly against the frigid air blasting my exposed face, feeling like nothing could stop me as I raced toward the bottom of the mountainous hill- until a well concealed snow mound sent me airborne. My proud whooping changed to comical shrieking as I flapped my arms, attempting to stay off the ground, but I was absorbed by the snow, anyway. It didn't help that I went in headfirst._

_Panicked, I struggled to get out, fearing suffocation. Try as I might, however, the snow was too thick and I was in too deep- far deeper than I should have been. My cries turned to whimpering when I began to realize how trapped I was. Unable to think coherently, I let out the only word that made it into my mind: "MOM!"_

_I don't know how much time passed before or after, but I felt a pair of strong hands grabbing me and lifting me out to bring me face to face with an older woman who I recognized. I didn't remember her, save for the fact that she held some familiarity, like I'd seen her somewhere before._

_"Are you alright?" she asked me gently._

_Even her voice was familiar to me, as was her smell. I tried to respond, but was too choked with emotion to get anything out. Before I burst into tears, however, she pulled me into a warm bear hug, shielding me from the cold world outside her arms._

_"You're safe now," she whispered softly._

_There it was again. That nameless warm feeling inside of me. I couldn't place my finger on who this woman was, yet, everything about her drew me in. Losing myself in her arms, I felt safe, like nothing could reach me, but I also felt cared for, as if she really wanted me, not just to keep me around, but also to keep me safe. Just holding me..._

_…holding me a little too tight. _

_I thought nothing of it until I began to feel her fingers digging into my back. __My moans of discomfort turned to cries of pain when I felt her nails penetrating through skin, and I desperately pushed her away and __looked up to see what was going on…only it was no longer Aleena holding onto me, but a very different hedgehog with darker fur, and eyes that were even darker. Where most people had white eyes with colored irises, all I saw in this impostor were two fiery orbs floating around in soulless black pits, but just as horrible was its maniacal toothy grin it flashed at me, somewhere between ravenous hunger and deranged excitement._

_"Mommy?" I choked._

_Where had that nice woman gone? Why had she left me to this nightmare?_

_"Go ahead…" the creature hissed as it placed its hands around my ribs, "call for mom!"_

_I could barely breathe as the monster's thumbs stabbed into my lungs, harder and harder. The pain became increasingly unbearable as I flailed about in the dark being's death grip, yet, the unimaginable cruelty I was being subjected to clearly amused him, if his giggling was any indication._

_"Mommy!" I wheezed, desperately trying to find that kindly woman who just a moment before had held me like I was her own._

_The monster's giggling spiraled into uncontrollable laughing, as my pain and terror brought great delight to him. He tightened his grip, suffocating me, so I continued kicking and hitting his arms, but his grip was like an iron vice crushing my ribs and cutting off my air in the process. I felt myself going dizzy as my vision started to fade._

_Where is that nice woman? Why did she leave me?_

_"Mommy is dead!" cackled the monster, his hellish eyes piercing my very soul._

_What was THAT supposed to mean? What did he do to her? Panicked, I began screaming, hoping someone would hear me as I clawed frantically, hitting both air and the monster's hands, wanting to be free from this horror..._

_"Shut up!" he growled, shaking me._

_I continued fighting, not wanting anything to do with him. Where was that purple furred woman I was with only a moment before?_

_"I said shut up!" he shouted, shaking me harder._

_My screams turned to sobs. I pinched my eyes shut to block out this reality as best I could, as real escape seemed impossible._

_"MAURICE!"_

_Everything suddenly went calm as I gained a new awareness._

(…)

I opened my now tear stained eyes to see that same purple furred woman now leaning over me from my bedside. Noticing her hands on my shoulders, I realized she'd shaken me awake, which might explain why the monster had…oh God, the monster. I felt terror return to me as I vividly remembered Aleena abandoning me in my dream to that demon that clearly hated me. A shocking contrast to the motherly figure who'd been like an angel to me in a dream I had about her, despite never having met her. Yet, here she was now, by my side. This was my chance to have her for real.

Sitting up, I pulled her as close to me as I could and leaned against her, not wanting her to drift away again. Without saying a word, she returned my affection by putting her arms around me like armor and scooping me in, hugging me tight. I felt relief that was beyond words as the fears brought on by my nightmare began to fade, realization that it was only a dream sinking in. Even the abuse I had endured faded from my mind as her embrace brought me somewhere else, where nothing could reach me, just like in the dream.

In a minute's time, I'd gone from warm and happy to terrified, then back to warm and happy again. Definitely an odd way to start the day.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of a door opening, and for a moment, I thought the monster- or worse, Robotnik- was back. I glanced over Aleena's shoulder and instantly felt relieved when I saw Jules and Sonia entering. I also noticed Sonic getting up from a chair he looked like he'd been sleeping on till just now, rubbing his eyes groggily.

"Manic?"

Aleena called me by what she thought was my real name, while Jules went with the name I'd supposedly picked for myself. A bit confusing, but as long as I didn't let it bother me, it shouldn't be a problem since either one would work. That wasn't my only problem, however. A kid seeing his family again after being separated long enough would be full of things to say to them. I tried thinking of something, but could only manage, "…hi guys."

It didn't take them long to close the distance between us and pull me into a family sized group hug, which made me forget my nightmare completely. I was packed between strangers, particularly Sonia, but I felt so much safer with them than I had anywhere else.

"We won't let anyone hurt you ever again, bro!" Sonic assured me, the conviction in his voice wrapping itself around me like a warm blanket.

Even the member of the family who was supposed to be my arch rival cared that deeply for me. Though it wasn't likely, I had to ask.

"Am I still dreaming?"

In the midst of No's, I felt someone pinching me and scooted back as I yelped in pain. Sonia pulled her hand back, attempting to hide it, but she was too late.

"What are you doing?" Jules asked, visibly irritated.

"He got pinched, which means he's not dreaming," she replied, sheepishly.

"I think he can do without that," assured Jules.

"Sowwy, bwo!" apologized the deep pink hedgehog playfully, pursing her lips.

She looked kinda dumb, but I laughed anyway. The fact that I was even thinking about how weird she looked was a good sign since it took my mind off of Robotonik.

"I'm okay," I chuckled, lamely- at a loss for words, yet again. This impersonation thing was harder than I thought, or easier. Either way, they didn't seem to notice anything off about me…yet.

"It's good to hear you say that," choked Aleena, "When we heard how badly you'd been hurt, I'd never felt so sick in my life."

My mind flashed back to that day. I remembered the deep gash, the desperate phone call, the amount of blood I'd lost, even closing my eyes for what should have been the last time...

"How…how did they find me?" I asked, nervously.

"They were able to trace your call since it was still up," replied Jules, "You nearly died from blood loss, too. Another hour or two, and you wouldn't be here with us."

I felt Aleena hug me tighter.

"What'd they do after they brought me here?" I asked, curious as to how they went about fixing a lack of vital fluids.

"Actually, mom gave you enough of her own blood to keep you alive," chimed in Sonic.

So it was Aleena who'd kept me alive. And by giving me a part of herself, no less. Maybe that was why I'd dreamed about her.

"They needed to give you blood as soon as humanly possibly, so mom volunteered herself. She almost fainted," laughed Sonia.

"But it was worth it," replied Aleena, contentedly, "It helped that you and I share the same blood type, since you'd recover faster, that way."

I began to feel uneasy.

"What would happen if they put in the wrong type?" I asked, staying relaxed to avoid suspicion.

"Your immune system would reject it, and you'd get very sick," replied Jules, matter-of-factly.

I didn't_ feel_ sick. Maybe they got it right, by accident. Although, something still nagged at my curiosity.

"How would they know my blood type?" I asked.

"The doctors have records of it from when they first checked it, when we were small," replied Sonia.

Now I was getting worried. This entire facade could fall apart very easily if they detected something different in my system. I had to get better quickly so I could get out of this place before they checked my blood type.

"They checked it again when they brought you in," said Sonic, nonchalantly.

Whatever blood was currently inside of me ran cold. They'd already measured it! Someone knew! I had to get out of here right now before they told the Hedgethorns!

"They checked your DNA to make sure it was you before they called us, so they already knew who to get the needed blood supply from," Jules added, informally.

They even checked my DNA? How was I going to fake it now? How was I…wait, what?

"My DNA?" I asked, my mind a complete blank.

"Yes, the doctors confirmed you were Maurice before we arrived," chirped Aleena.

I sat there in complete silence, unsure what to think or feel. How was this even possible? Was I…really Manic? Had I really been taken from my family when I was 10 and simply forgotten them? Had I seen the clipping and remembered them subconsciously? Was Manic my real name, and 'Scourge' just a label Robotnik had given me? It would make sense, but nothing was clicking into place. I still couldn't remember anything, even if I truly was the child I'd sought to impersonate.

"...Manic?"

Sonia was such a worrier, like her mom. At least I didn't have to look far for an excuse for my sudden silence.

"I…dreamed mom turned into a monster."

"I what...?" Aleena asked.

I relayed to her everything that occurred just before she woke me up, mostly in an attempt to steer the conversation away from my recent 'revelation,' but what she said next didn't help:

"Oh, the sledding accident…that happened 11 years ago when you were 4."

It wasn't a nightmare. It was a distorted memory. I really was Manic!

**And that is where Counterfeit Manic ends, and something entirely new begins...**


	4. Confession

**Here we are, another chapter! And I have insaneshadowfangirl to thank, once again. ^_^**

**As you're now aware, the story has taken a completely different direction than CM, which will become more evident as the story progresses. **

(Manic's POV)

The automatic doors to the lobby slid open and shut as people came and went, the faces of people sitting in the waiting room changed randomly, as did the atmosphere they brought with them, while the receptionists remained at their seats, vigilantly weathering the blizzard of humanity whirling past them. But as dull as their jobs must have been, they took more notice of the changes than I did.

Impolite as it was to ignore everyone, I found it a bit hard to concentrate when I wasn't even sure who I was, anymore. When you get credible evidence that everything you'd once believed was a lie- literally everything- the ability to focus goes out the window as you try desperately to get your thoughts in order.

_"The doctors confirmed you were Maurice before you arrived."_

I still could not believe what I had found out, an hour before. I was simply at a loss for words and was still letting it sink in that I had somehow forgotten my entire life and accidentally gotten it back. I'd never have believed it if not for the irrefutable evidence I'd been shown, and even then, I still had a hard time buying it. The only explanation I could come up with was that I'd blocked out memories of the family I'd never see again, then saw a news clipping Robotnik kept about my kidnapping, and I subconsciously remembered enough to want to return to them. At least that would explain the unusual fixation I'd had on Maurice Hedgethorn from the start. But why couldn't I remember actually being him?

"Hey, you aright?"

I turned my gaze back to Aleena, who was sitting across from me at a small coffee table, upon which sat a board game of checkers we'd been playing.

"I guess," I shrugged, not really knowing what else to say.

Though I was content to remain in bed, everyone had decided I needed to get out and enjoy myself, which might have included actually getting out, except the doctor was concerned about the gash in my chest and thought it best to take things slowly, which meant I was confined to a wheelchair for the time being. Not that I was complaining, as I'd take that over Robotnik's basement any day, but neither would I have minded using my legs if I was to get out of bed.

"It'll take some time, but we'll get through this together," assured Jules, who was sitting next to Aleena and playing a card game with Sonia, who was seated next to me.

"Thanks" was all I could muster, as I was hardly feeling festive after all that I'd been through, but at the same time, I'd learned that I had nothing to hide, which meant I didn't have to worry about my "new" family rejecting me, so I probably looked worse than I felt. A tiring way to end an experience I'd rather forget.

"Your go," smiled Aleena, waiting for me to make a move.

I scanned the checkerboard, carefully noting the tactical choices at my fingertips. My mind was a haze, for the most part, but this held some familiarity. Moving my finger to one red disc, I kept an eye on Aleena's hand, watching it twitch in anticipation of my next move, which vaguely hinted at her own. While the objective was to win, shock was an important factor in doing so. If the opponent was caught off guard, they'd take longer to respond effectively, so the more shocking my next move was, the better.

I slowly moved my hand toward one red piece, then quickly grabbed another on the opposite side of the board and bounced it over several black discs. A smug satisfaction crept through me as Aleena gasped in surprise, but morphed into slight irritation when she began laughing.

"You're good!" she chuckled.

I cracked her a smile, but internally, was wondering what she found funny about losing. It was almost as if I wanted her to know what she had lost. Admittedly, it wasn't much, but still, I wanted her to know what I did. What I was capable of.

"Nice to know you're still sharp," said Jules, praising my skill.

And just like that, my desire for domination fizzled out, leaving me to wonder what had come over me. Gaining the upper hand in a board game was hardly a praiseworthy accomplishment, but that didn't explain why I'd almost wanted my own mom to suffer over it.

_'What's wrong with me? I'm free from hell, and back with the family I didn't know I had. I should be happy!'_

I needed to be happy. Needed to take my mind off of Robotnik.

Coincidentally, it was right about then that my nose picked up the scent of cocoa...

(Sonic's POV)

On my way back from getting some hot chocolate for our _guest of honor_, I slowed to a stop when I noticed a man leaning back against the front desk and directing his gaze in Manic's direction. I might not have paid him any mind, but the look on his face reminded me of mugshots I'd seen on _America's Most Wanted_, and there was nothing to indicate he was a staff member. He also didn't do his image any favors by turning his head almost completely around when he noticed me watching him. Keeping an eye on him, I closed the distance between me and my brother.

"See something interesting?" Mom asked.

She must have noticed me pausing to look at the strange stranger.

"Not really," I replied, "just some guy who didn't look quite right."

Seeing Manic's baby blues looking up at me gave me a sort of longing for better days when they didn't look so tired, like they did now. He'd clearly been through a lot. More than he was likely willing to talk about, and it went without saying that he'd never be the same again, so I considered it my personal duty to do everything I could to bring as much of him back as I could.

"Doctor says no food, but he didn't say no cocoa," I chuckled, handing big green the steamy present, which perked him up a bit, to my relief.

"What do you mean 'didn't look right?'" asked Dad, suspiciously.

I turned my head toward the man from earlier, just in time to see him walking out the sliding doors in the front, and made sure to point at him.

"That guy who just left!" I said.

"What was he doing? asked Aleena.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at Manic," I said, plainly.

"How did he look?" Dad asked, probing for details I was short on.

"He was just standing there at the desk, looking at Manic with a mugshot stare," I explained, hoping it would be sufficient.

Dad paused for a moment before asking, "What else did he do?"

I felt frustrated until I remembered how the man had reacted to me, and said, "he looked away when he noticed me watching him, and then left."

That was enough for dad, who got up and walked outside to find the man in question. I started to follow him, but decided to stay behind when I remembered that my mom and sister were the only ones accompanying Manic. Mom had a gun, and Sonia knew a few things about self defense, but I didn't feel right leaving them to watch over Manic without at least one capable male to help out.

"Sooo…" I began, "Who is winning?"

(Manic's POV)

I heard Aleena say my name, but just barely, as I had most of my attention focused on the sliding glass doors Jules had walked out of, seconds earlier. I wasn't sure what he would do- what he _could_ do- to the man who Sonic said had been eyeing me, but after everything I'd been subjected to, I naturally grew concerned about what could happen to Jules. Child snatchers weren't exactly skilled fighters, but the possibility of him having connections to Robotnik set off alarm bells in my head, and it only got worse when Jules didn't return immediately.

The longer I waited, the more worried I felt. Had something happened to my dad? Would that man- and possibly others- come back in to take me away again?

I couldn't handle the suspense much longer, and was rolling my wheelchair back so I could turn it toward the doors to investigate when Jules walked back in, looking more calm than I expected him to.

"Find him?" asked Sonia, who must have been as tense as me.

"No, actually, I didn't," replied Jules, sounding a bit bewildered, "he just…up and vanished."

I wasn't sure how to feel at this point. First, I was an unloved child inexplicably kept inside a fat man's basement, then I learned of a kid with the perfect life and who looked similar enough that I could impersonate him, then I found out I AM that kid, and now, fresh out of my hospital bed, I got stalkers spying on me! If this is a nightmare, could someone please pinch me, already?

(Sonic's POV)

First, Manic goes missing for five freakin years, which throws the entire family into chaos, then he finally turns up, and now some weird guy is ogling him. How much more does my family have to be put through before it's all over?

As if to answer me, Manic spoke.

"Can I use the bathroom?" he asked, flatly.

It wasn't what he said, but rather, how he said it that made clear he was feeling the same frustration as me, which was no surprise since he had better reason for it.

His request to use the bathroom was hardly unusual, so mom and dad saw no reason to stop him, and feeling at least partially responsible for my twin's well being, I volunteered to roll his wheelchair to the bathroom, knowing his stitches could pose a problem.

The restroom nearby was more of a plus-size closet with a toilet, and a sink, but even fewer clothes. Rolling him up to the toilet, I turned to leave him to his privacy, when I heard him ask, "Stay a little longer?"

For a moment, I thought he needed help doing his business, until I noticed him slumped in his wheelchair. I would have thought nothing of this, but the life had left his eyes. The green hedgehog sitting before me was nothing like the one I'd wheeled in. Whatever he'd been holding in since waking up was about to come out.

I locked the door behind me, but then Manic asked me to turn the lights out.

"Why?" I asked, cautiously, sensing something desperately wrong. I didn't expect my long lost brother to attack me in the dark, but there was something unsettling about him that made me pause. Today was was _not_ turning out like I had expected.

"I feel like I'm being watched," he whispered.

The treatment his captor had subjected him to was incomprehensible, if his wounds were any indication, so I didn't expect to have all the answers for helping him heal, but this is more than a little unusual, even for someone like him. Turning out the lights, I leaned against the wall and asked how he was doing, hoping his extreme need for privacy would be the worst he had to deal with, but mentally prepared for anything else...

"I can't remember anything!" I heard him hiss after a long pause.

…except that.

"What?" I asked, simply.

I could hear his shaky breathing as he collected himself.

"I…don't remember anything about you guys except in that sledding dream."

"You remembered mom and yourself, but not the rest of us?" I asked, still unsure of what he meant.

"No, I didn't even know I was Manic until mom told me about the dream," he confessed, his voice breaking.

I'd been ready for anything, since he first woke up. This wasn't one of them.

"Then why did you call the cops and tell them you were Manic if you didn't remember who you were?" I asked, not knowing if I should feel concerned or suspicious.

He remained silent, save for his heavy breathing which hinted at fear, likely resulting from whatever big secret he'd held back up until now, adding to the mounting tension in the darkened room, but finally, he spoke.

"Scourge. That was my name," he began, "at least that's what Robtonik told me…"

(Manic's POV)

I told Sonic everything I knew, including "faking" my identity to join his family. I turned out to be the real Manic, but that was attributable to blind luck since I didn't know that, and had been willing to deceive an innocent family by stealing a supposedly dead boy's identity. Under normal circumstances, I would never have hinted at this reality, but in discovering what I had without knowing, I felt like my life had been robbed from me, even if it was a false one. To believe in something that never was almost felt as cruel as the abuse I'd been subjected to.

At least by telling someone else about it, I didn't have to suffer alone.

Upon finishing, there was a very long pause before he asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

I didn't have an immediate response to that, since my whole reason for locking myself in here in the first place was to avoid a potential stalker, and asking Sonic to stay had been impulsive on my part.

"…I just…needed someone to talk to," I began, my tired voice now drained of emotion, "So much happened this morning, and then you catch some guy looking at me weird...and I feel like the nightmare's never going to end…"

It was near impossible to put my feelings into words, but it still provided a deep comfort to communicate them to someone else after so much isolation. Of course, that didn't guarantee he wouldn't reject me over it.

I didn't have to wait long to find out. Almost as soon as I had finished, I felt his hands on my shoulders, and heard him tell me, "Manic, I know you thought you had to lie to get away from Robotnik, but that's only because he tried to destroy you, and he couldn't do that without making you forget your family, so he made you forget who you were. But he still couldn't destroy you, because somewhere in the back of your mind, you recognized that picture of us and yourself and managed to reconnect with us without even knowing who you were. That shows how strong and determined you were. Blood loss couldn't stop you from escaping, and memory loss couldn't stop you from finding your way back to us. You've been through more than I could ever imagine, and no matter what happens, know that I'll stick by you like I always have, because that's what bros are for!"

Though I couldn't see in the pitch black restroom, I could still picture the determination in Sonic's eyes as he held on to me and told me to stay strong.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again, Manic," he continued, "We're gonna bring you home, start over, and we'll all move on to bigger and better things together, because we're a family. We stuck together while waiting for your return, and now we'll be able to put it all behind us."

He sounded so sure, so confident, so protective. And he was my long lost twin brother. Hearing him say all that ignited a warm serenity that filled me up until it leaked out of my eyes. I tugged at Sonic's waist, and he took the hint and pulled me into a bear hug that I sank into. He wasn't my mom or my dad, but he made me feel just as secure. It was wonderful to have an entire family tell me that they cared about me, but hearing Sonic say all that when he knew the truth about me felt more honest.

Now I knew that things might turn out okay.

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, we decided to leave before it turned awkward and I was rolled back to the lobby, feeling confident, for once.

Entering the main area, I was relieved to see Jules, Aleena, and Sonia still sitting there chilling, and felt even better when they turned and looked pleased to see me and Sonic. I'd already gotten reacquainted with them, but this time, I finally felt like I was part of the family. And I had my brother Sonic to thank for that.

**I apologize for the briefness of this chapter, but I promise the next one will be much longer, and I have most of it planned out. The mystery of Manic's captivity will also begin to unravel, bit by bit.**

**Let me know how I'm doing in the reviews. :)**


	5. Stalker

**This chapter will be in third-person.**

"Do you know what Aladdin wished for, when the genie offered to grant him three wishes?" asked Jules, moving a checker piece.

Aleena had finished her game with Manic and now it was Jules' turn to take him on.

Manic sipped the cocoa Sonic got him earlier as he pondered the riddle, but before he could answer, Sonia blurted out, "More wishes!"

The green hedgehog glanced at Sonic to see what his take on this was, but the eye-rolling smirk on his blue twin's face told him he'd heard it all before.

"Yes, but the genie told him that the law only allowed him to grant three wishes," continued Jules, "What did Aladdin do then?"

A spark of inspiration flickered on in Manic's head, and instantly escaped through his mouth.

"He wished for more genies!" he shot back, nearly laughing at the idea.

"Good guess!" chuckled Jules.

Manic couldn't help feeling proud of himself.

"Tell the one about the frog's car," suggested Sonic.

"_That_ one?" asked Sonia, the disappointment in her voice obvious.

Sonic just held up a hand to indicate silence. Sonia wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but waited patiently while Aleena asked, "What happened to the frog's car after it broke down?"

Manic noticed the same eye-rolling look on Sonia's face, indicating an obvious answer, so he thought about it for a second, before giving the first response that came to mind: "It got _toad_ away?"

"You remember!" laughed Aleena, nearly squealing.

Sonia's eyes went wide as she finally understood the reason for the old jokes.

Manic thought back on the genie joke, and a few others Jules and Aleena had dug up, and realized he hadn't guessed them, he'd remembered them- like with the distorted dream about sledding. By now, he'd begun to accept the reality that he really was Maurice "Manic" Hedgethorn, but that didn't make small clues like the jokes any less surprising.

At this point, he wasn't debating his identity, only waiting to see what other fragment of his past life turned up next.

"M-Maurice? Is…is that you?"

It took Manic a moment to register that he was being called by his real name, something he wasn't used to, and though the voice sounded familiar, he was disappointed to discover that he did not recognize its owner, a creme colored female rabbit with fiery orange hair, contrasted by a violet dress and high heel shoes that were a slightly darker shade.

"Hubba! Hubba!" Sonic muttered under his breath.

"It _is_ you!" she almost squealed, in a similar manner to Aleena, as she pulled the emerald hedgie into a hug that made him fear he was about to die of asphyxiation.

"I heard you'd been found, but it's still good to see you again!" laughed rabbit lady.

A muffled whine was all Manic could muster.

"Hi, Mrs Rabbitt!" chirped Sonia.

"Hello, Sonia!" replied Vanilla, realeasing Manic and giving his sister a much lighter embrace.

"What about mine?" whined Sonic, giving her puppy eyes.

Aleena laughed.

"Oh, alright," chirped Vanilla, hugging Sonic, who let his head rest on her chest.

He purred mischievously.

Manic was about to let loose a big, "Who ARE you?" when he remembered that only Sonic knew his secret, and not being ready to tell anyone else, he decided to keep the act going a bit longer, and simply said, "Um, h-hi."

Sonic immediately recognized the problem, remembering what his twin told him in the bathroom about his memory issues, and told Vanilla, "Manic's still getting used to everything. He doesn't like people grabbing him so suddenly."

Vanilla appeared to switch personalities on the spot, instantly changing from loud and clingy to quiet and cautious.

"Oh my…I…I'm so sorry," she apologized, remembering the reason Manic was here, as well as the effect it must have had on him.

Cupping her hands in front of herself, humbly, she more calmly said, "I just got so excited at finally being able to see you again. Hope I didn't scare you too much."

Manic relaxed himself a bit, her more controlled manner putting him at ease.

"It's…good to see you again," he half lied, not really remembering her at all, but knowing he'd met her before, since it was, at this point, undeniable.

Before he could explain his side to her, he noticed a much smaller copy of Vanilla hidden among a pile of stuffed animals behind her, watching them.

Following Manic's gaze, Sonia also noticed the mini-Vanilla and blurted out, "There you are!"

The bunny popped out of her makeshift cubby hole and said in an equally loud voice, "Aw, you got me!"

Sonia darted forward and scooped her friend up in a big hug, making it obvious the two shared a history of sorts. Then she turned to Manic and introduced the two.

"This is my best friend, Cream!" she cooed, as if showing off a stuffed toy, which Cream did, in fact, resemble, which was probably why Jules and Aleena could be heard snickering.

"Do you remember me telling you about Manic?" she asked the bunny in her arms.

"Is that him?" Cream asked, pointing to the green hedgie.

"It sure is!" squealed Sonia, "He's finally back."

Sonia released Cream, expecting her to give Manic the same hug she'd given her, but the young rabbit seemed reluctant to leave the only person she wasn't shy around. Not waiting for things to get awkward, Manic stepped forward and carefully knelt down in front of her and said, "You probably don't remember me…"

How could she? He'd been taken 5 years ago, and she was 6, which meant she was only 1, at most, when they last met.

"…but I do remember you."

Okay, that was a lie, but he knew they'd met, so it counted.

"You do?" squeaked the living teddy bear of a child.

Couldn't hurt to guess.

"Yes, you were a happy little fuzz ball, back then...," continued Manic, trying to think up more "memories", "…and you touched my face a lot when we visited."

Cream's right hand suddenly reached up and claimed his cheek.

"I think I remember!" she said, just as suddenly, a feeling of deja vu accompanying the soft warmth of the hedgehog's face.

He'd guessed right- again! His subconscious recalled enough of his past for him to connect the dots where he needed to, such as adopting the identity he was supposed to have forgotten, back at Robotnik's place, but consciously remembering his past was another matter, as something seemed to prevent him from doing so. Almost like he was deliberately trying to forget it. And with everything he could remember about his captivity, who could blame him? At least with Cream, he'd have an easier time taking his mind off of all that.

Manic spent the next half hour or so talking and catching up with Vanilla, and playing with Cream, who sat in his lap when she wasn't leaning against him. He listened carefully for details on his past, but most of what she gave him was typical toddler fluff; specific instances of funny little things she remembered him doing and saying, which was further exacerbated by Aleena's motherly nostalgia. It wasn't terribly exciting, but the green hedgie felt content to be surrounded by people who truly cared for him, and were, in fact, his real family. It really didn't get any better than this.

Until it did.

"If it isn't one of my favorite patients," said a voice Manic could swear he'd heard before.

"And my favorite nephew," said another voice that also held familiarity.

"Uncle Chuck!" whooped Sonia, excitedly, hopping off her chair and glomping what looked like a slightly older version of Jules.

"Well, _one of_ my favorite nephews," continued Chuck, hugging Sonia.

"Upchuck!" whooped Jules, using a nickname he'd given his brother when they were teens.

"Some things remain the same," sighed Chuck, "and I'm hoping Manic is one of them."

The cop hog hugged the wheelchair bound hedgie like his life depended on it. Manic returned the embrace as best he could, and while he didn't fully remember Uncle Chuck, he was pleased with the first impression he was getting.

Jules hopped onto his feet and exchanged secret handshakes with a yellow duck wearing nothing too noticeable, save for an eyepatch, which sparked Manic's interest, as well as enough recognition to know that this man was some kind of doctor, one he'd met before. That eyepatch was hard to forget, after all.

"Good to have you along for the reunion, Quack," said Jules.

"Good to have _Manic_ along, too," corrected Dr. Quack, also using Maurice's nickname.

"I thought you had today off," noted Jules.

"I did," replied Quack, smiling brightly, "But once I heard green bean had been found, I had to come see for myself."

Turning his attention toward _green bean_, Dr. Quack handed him a cupped beverage he'd been carrying and told him, "It's now okay for you to have soup, but the other doctors thought I should be the one to deliver it."

"Thanks," said Manic, not wasting any time in tipping the cup toward his mouth and letting it all slide in.

The world around him faded into irrelevance as he was caught up in the burst of meaty bits and the flavors accompanying them. Upon swallowing it, he felt the chill of the cold hospital air leave him, replaced by warm contentment that seemed to reassure him everything would be fine.

Closing his eyes, he purred, "I don't even care what happens for the rest of the day," making the adults laugh.

Even Quack couldn't help chuckling with satisfaction at having done his job right after 5 years of waiting for the return of his old friend's eldest son.

Cream's doctor finally arrived and whisked the two rabbits away to the examining room, taking them off the Hedgethorns' hands, but that didn't stop the flow of sentimental fluff. This time, however, Manic was able make two useful discoveries: Dr Horatio "Quack" Quentin had been the family doctor ever since moving to America with his parents, and his Uncle was a cop. Even had his badge and firearm with him, as he'd been on duty, but, like Quack, made time to come see Manic after hearing he was awake. Though he initially felt intimidated by his uncle's line of work, he remembered that he had nothing to fear from his family, and decided he was actually safer with his cop uncle than he was hiding from him.

Sonic waited to see if Manic recognized Uncle Chuck, but so far, he seemed more familiar with Dr. Quack. Knowing the conversations he used to have with their uncle, it would definitely be unusual if he didn't at least bring them up once, even after all he'd been through, so he changed the screensaver, typed a message into his phone, and showed it to Manic, telling him, "Check out the new screensaver I made."

Manic looked at Sonic's phone and saw his younger self standing next to his cop Uncle, wearing his hat and saluting while Chuck laughed. Sonic then moved the screensaver with his thumb to reveal text that read, _'You wanted to be like Chuck when you were younger.'_

"And what screensaver is that?" asked Chuck.

Sonic switched off his phone, then turned it back on so his uncle could see the image, and prayed Manic had taken the hint to feign memory when Chuck began to reminisce.

"You always wanted to hold my badge and wear my hat when I visited," chuckled Chuck.

If the hint wasn't enough, that certainly was.

"Yeah…I remember," replied Manic, somewhat sheepishly.

"That's my nephew," praised Chuck, placing his hand on Manic's shoulder, "tough as nails. Ain't no one that can keep you down."

All that just for allegedly remembering a minor detail. His Uncle was starting to seem a bit patronizing, given how insignificant something like that would have been. And yet, a set of numbers kept appearing in his head since the subject was first brought up: 1694. Manic had no clue what they meant, but he was pretty sure they correlated to his uncle in some way.

_'1694'_

The numbers seemed to repeat themselves, like he was supposed to say them now...or had done so before.

"One six nine four," he whispered, gently.

"What was that?" asked Chuck.

Manic hoped he hadn't said something wrong, but again, with the discovery that he really had nothing to hide, he might as well just be open about what was on his mind.

"One six nine four," he repeated, saying it loud enough for Chuck to hear him.

"Well ain't that something," mused Chuck, "you remembered my badge number, too."

_That_ was no minor detail. Yet another clue and reminder that this was his real family. Manic couldn't help smiling.

Sonic exhaled with relief, but also wondered just how much Manic really remembered, and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

The rest of the reunion went along smoothly, the collective mood having improved with Manic now visibly cheerful, but eventually, Chuck's shift resumed and he had to leave. After exchanging hugs, Chuck and Quack got ready to head out again while the family took Manic back to his room.

"So even Quack made it!" gushed Aleena with childlike excitement.

"The whole gang is back together. It's almost like reliving the past!" giggled Sonia.

"Exactly!" laughed the older woman.

Manic watched with amusement as the two interacted like they shared one mind- and the same age.

"Sure wouldn't mind having everyone else here, though," mused the lavender lady.

"Maybe we could invite them over like that one halloween when they visited," suggested Sonia.

"Yeah, maybe…" replied Aleena flatly, her enthusiasm taking a sudden dip.

Manic wondered what had gotten his mom so down, but knew better than to ask about something he might be expected to remember, and decided to ask Sonic when he had the chance.

Things only got more confusing when they returned to their room to find the door partially opened. They felt worried until they saw the white of a doctor's coat inside. This one was a human with salt and pepper colored hair accompanying the whiskers on his face. But the unusual part was that he was wearing shades. As they entered, the new doctor turned around and smiled warmly.

"So how's the recovery going, Maurice?" he asked, almost enthusiastically.

"Better, now that I've had soup and seen everyone again," Manic replied, dropping his now empty cup in a trash can.

"Good to hear," said the new doc, pulling a clipboard and pen off the desk, "just need to ask a few questions."

"I got nothing to hide," Manic chuckled.

"Heh, we'll see," replied the doc, making Manic wonder what he meant by that.

_"He sounds like he doesn't believe me,"_ the green hedgehog thought.

As everyone got comfortable in the room, the still unnamed doctor asked, "Have you had any problems since waking up?"

Manic thought about it and said, "Not really."

"You're sure?" asked the doctor.

Manic replied in the affirmative.

"No pains of any kind?"

Head shake.

"No internal issues?"

"I don't think so."

"No memory loss?"

Manic wasn't ready for that. Why would he ask about memory loss when he'd been slashed in the chest? As much as he tried, he couldn't come up with anything, except a confused look that the doctor took note of.

"…no?"

"You're sure?" he asked, apparently not believing Manic.

"Doc, what does that have to do with his injuries?" asked Jules.

"Well he was unconscious for some time, the doc replied casually, "memory loss can happen in certain cases like that."

Jules shrugged and let him continue.

Manic said "no" again, and relaxed a bit since his explanation sounded legit…but why was he covering his eyes with sunglasses?

"Okay, and now I just need to examine the injury one more time, make sure all that moving around didn't mess it up," said shades doctor, setting the clipboard down.

As he closed the distance between Manic and himself, the green hedgehog felt alarms go off inside himself. He didn't recognize this man, but there was something about him that wasn't right. The doctor reached for his gown, and he instinctively moved back out of range.

"It's okay, I'm just checking to see if you're okay," the doc assured.

"I think I'd better do it," insisted Aleena, getting out of her chair and putting herself between him and her son.

She undid Manic's gown just enough to reveal Manic's chest, expecting to see a semi-fresh wound held together by stitches, but to her utter amazement, it was almost completely healed, nearly invisible beneath the fur, and the stitches would soon begin to dissolve. However, the doctor, upon being told of this phenomenon, merely said, "Oooookay" as he jotted notes onto his clipboard sheet. Then he pulled out his vibrating cell phone and read a text message on it, and told the family, "Well, it looks like Manic should be out before long. Thank you for your cooperation, and I should be back shortly," and he left the room.

Turning to his parents, Manic asked, "Was there anything unusual about that guy?"

Aleena seemed a bit agitated, and said, "I didn't like the way he approached you, or how he tried to grab you."

"And what doctor leaves after looking at his cellphone?" agreed Jules.

"Are doctors supposed to wear sunglasses at work?" asked Sonia.

"Not real doctors," sonic interjected.

"What do you mean?" asked Jules.

"That "doctor" was the same man I saw spying on Manic in the lobby, earlier," replied Sonic, "and he wasn't wearing no doctor's clothes at the time."

Manic felt his blood run cold at the possibility that he was being stalked by someone.

"Are you sure?" asked Aleena.

"That's probably why he covered his eyes with those shades, but the rest of his features were identical," said Sonic, "right down to his salt and pepper colored hair."

"Why didn't you say so?" demanded Sonia.

"I wanted to, but something about that guy made confronting him in a small, enclosed room seem like a bad idea," replied Sonic.

Manic, at least, understood his twin's fear of the man, as he could relate. Something about him was definitely creepy, and that was while he was being nice. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if he'd been alone with the man.

"I better find out what's going on," said Jules, getting up and heading for the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Aleena, nervously.

"I'm gonna ask Quack about that man, see if he's a real doctor. Don't remember seeing him here before, and he doesn't sound like an ordinary doctor," Jules replied.

"I'll go with," offered Sonic, also getting up.

"You'd better stay here with everyone else," objected the older blue hedgehog, "gotta have at least one able bodied man guarding the family."

Sonia would have protested, but with what was going on, she was inclined to agree.

Jules closed the door and dialed up his friend Quack on his cell.

"Hey man, what's up?" asked the duck doc on the other end.

"You still in the area?" Jules asked him.

"As a matter of fact I was just heading to my car," replied Quack, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure. We were paid a visit by a doctor that I'm not sure was even a real doctor," said Jules, hoping he wasn't being paranoid, and at the same time, hoping he was.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Jules was pretty sure he could hear his friend stop walking.

"My son, Sonic, said that he saw that same man staring at Manic in the lobby, shortly before you arrived, said that he wasn't wearing any doctor's attire, and when he was, he didn't really seem like a doctor. Kept asking about memory problems, and wore shades for some reason."

"As in sunglasses?" asked Quack.

"Yeah, sunglasses," confirmed the duck's prickly blue friend.

"That all does sound a bit unusual. I better see what's going on," Quack said, hanging up the phone and heading back into the lobby where Jules was already waiting.

The duck asked for records on any new doctors or staff, but none fit the description of the one that had visited Manic.

"Yep, I think we have an impostor," said Quack, glaring at the record screen.

"Better call the police," suggested the hedgehog.

"Might wanna get Chuck back here, to make it easier on Maurice," suggested Quack.

"You might be right," agreed Jules, selecting his brother's number and hoping he wasn't caught up in another case.

He began to worry a bit when the first two rings went unanswered, but exhaled when he finally got a response.

"Upchuck, I think we might have a stalker," he said, not waiting for Chuck to finish asking what was up.

A moment passed before Chuck found his words and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Jules told Chuck what he told Dr. Quack, and then told him what Quack had found out.

"I think you'd better move Manic somewhere else," suggested Chuck.

"You sure about that?" asked Jules, skeptically, "cuz that would mean even less people around to watch for potential threats."

"The ones we did have weren't enough to keep the guy out," interjected Quack, "and if we're going to put Manic under lockdown, doing it at his home would be less of an impediment to his recovery."

Jules thought about it for a moment. While he wanted to keep his son safe, he also wanted to get him back home as soon as possible, and keeping him here in the hospital to hide him from someone that was unlikely to show up there again wasn't likely to help him get back on his feet.

"Would we get any kind of protection?" Jules asked Chuck over the phone.

(…)

Sometime later, Jules and Quack reentered Manic's room to find Manic playing with his brother and sister, while Aleena watched the door, her firearm resting on her lap under one hand.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Looks like Sonic was right, that man you saw wasn't from this place," explained Quack, holding up the files he'd checked.

"So what do we do?" squeaked Sonia, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"I discussed it with your uncle over the phone, and we both agreed it would be best to bring Manic home," replied Jules.

"But who will keep that creep away from our house?" asked Aleena, cautiously.

"Chuck was able to work things out with the chief and can stay with us for now while a few other officers patrol the area. Looks like the guys at the station had big hearts and few enough distractions to keep them away," gushed Jules.

"So I'm going home, then?" asked Manic.

"Looks that way," replied Quack.

It was all so much to take in, everything that had happened that day; his true identity, the reunion, and now he would finally be able to see what had been taken from him.

"I'm actually going home!" he whispered.

He didn't know how to feel about the mysterious man who'd been stalking him, but at least he could finally regain what he'd lost so long ago.

**Manic's finally going home, but who is the stalker? What's his connection to Robotnik? Is there more going on than anyone realizes? Review and find out.**


	6. No More Monsters

**With the new job I got, back in October, it's been hard to concentrate, which is why it took me so long to update, but thanks to my good friend, Insanity Allegra, who has helped me out the whole way through, I've also been able to update much sooner than I would have on my own, so here is my Christmas present to my loyal readers:**

After some struggling, Manic had been able to stand on his own two feet again- literally!

He'd been in bed for several days by the time he woke up, so while getting up wasn't exactly learning to walk, all over again, he'd nearly lost his balance a few times before it finally kicked in and he could keep himself upright without assistance. A welcome change from having to wheel himself around like a motorized casket, but everyone else was still cautious, still unsure about his wound healing as quickly as it had, and what caused such, so they all kept an eye on him as he walked himself to the exit.

Down the hallway stood the duck that remembered the first time he'd seen him walk in this same building. As much as Dr Quentin wanted to go home and resume his day off, he preferred to stay and make sure there were no other problems with the boy he'd checked up on since before the first time he'd learned to walk. Watching Manic struggle to take his first steps in almost a week brought back memories of the time he'd seen a smaller green hedgie enter his office and walk toward him with his arms outstretched, as if asking to be held…though, in hindsight, it was probably because baby Manic needed help staying upright. To see it happening all over again made him long for happier days, when Jules and his family all had a spark in their eyes, and a spring in their step that was absent even now, after getting their long lost child back. It was also a stark reminder of how fragile every person was, beneath the brave face they put on.

Slowly catching up with the boy's parents, he turned to see Aleena visibly wounded by the sight in front of her, if the tears were any indication. He noticed she seemed split between helping Manic and letting him find his footing. Placing his hand on her shoulder, the duck whispered to her, "I understand it's hard to watch, but let him find his own strength again, and he'll recover faster."

The lavender hedgehog turned her gaze to him, a mixture of pain and confusion, and asked, "Do you have any idea what it's like to lose a child?"

Knowing it was impossible to fully relate, Horatio gave her his best guess.

"I imagine it's like losing a part of your very soul. It's how I'd feel if I lost one of my kids," he began, "but while I wouldn't want to see them broken, neither would I coddle their every step. Just as a newborn bird will die if it is not allowed to break its own shell, so, too, will a traumatized child never heal if they're continually reminded of what happened to them, rather than what they're capable of."

Aleena silently pondered his words as she returned her attention to her prodigal son who seemed to be struggling to get outside, where Chuck and Jules waited, making sure no stalker was around. She knew the duck was right, but it still pained her to watch her once vibrant son so broken that he couldn't bring himself to walk outside.

Manic vividly recalled trying this a few days earlier, with considerably less success, thanks to significant blood loss, but even that paled next to the chill he felt from remembering how he'd once believed he'd never make it past the front door, that he'd never be free, and at the same time, he'd been afraid to go outside...

_"They'll all know how bad you are…"_

The warning still haunted him. Robotnik had repeatedly warned him everyone would know what he'd done, what he really was, and other manner of sins that his survival depended on hiding. The man had never explained what was so terrible about him, but after hearing it so many times- and being beaten enough after a few escape attempts- he truly believed going outside was a death sentence, that every random person he met would attack him for…he didn't know why, he just knew they would.

The doors ahead of him were automatic, so they'd open by themselves, once he got close enough, but somehow, that did nothing to ease his anxiety. If anything, it made him feel like he had even less control over what was happening. Walking out Robotnik's front door hadn't been as hard for him, despite the fact that he was dying, at the time, but that was also the reason why he had less difficulty with it. In both cases, he knew he'd be severely punished by whoever caught him outside, but when he first attempted it, he knew he wouldn't be around long enough to worry about it. He could satisfy his innate desire to be free, without the consequences that had been beaten into him. Now…he wasn't sure what to expect. He knew his dad and uncle were just outside, but part of him was sure they'd turn on him, the second he set foot outside. They'd assured him he was safe, but while there was nothing to suggest they'd go back on that promise, neither was there anything to fully convince him they wouldn't.

"You ok, Manic?" he heard Sonia ask him.

The emerald hedgehog turned his focus to his magenta furred sister, who'd been waiting to catch him if he fell, since he first got out of the wheelchair. The concern shown in her eyes, and in everyone else's, was the only thing that gave their assurances any weight. Acting like they cared was one thing, but seeing so much distress in their features, and knowing it was out of fear for his well being, was what made them seem sincere, setting them apart from Robotnik, who acted like what he did was for Manic's benefit, when he clearly couldn't have cared less about that.

It was comforting to know they were behind him, but he was still worried about what was in front of him.

"Will anything…happen if I go outside?" he asked, hesitantly, his ears drooping.

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked, not having a clue what was impeding him, this time.

"Robotnik…" Manic paused, hating the very memory of that man who'd taken away his ability to remember his family, but also a bit embarrassed to admit he was afraid of going outside.

"Robotnik what?" asked Aleena, softly.

"He…told me everyone...would know how bad I was," Manic replied, in a low, quivering voice.

No one said anything, because he'd told them everything they needed to know, and at the same time, no comforting words would suffice. Only deeds.

A moment or two passed, before Sonic got an idea, walked toward his brother, and took his hand.

"We'll do this together," he said.

Catching on, Sonia took Manic's other hand.

"Mom's got your back, we're at your side, and Dad and Uncle Chuck will make sure nobody tries anything outside," she said, firmly.

Feeling slightly more confident, the emerald hedgehog looked back at Aleena, who told him, "I'm right behind you."

Few words, but enough. Ready to put this unfamiliar place behind him and finally go home, Manic took a step forward…then another. His twin siblings held his hands as he neared the final barrier between him and the outside. A thin set of doors made of glass, but they might as well have been concrete slabs with they weight they put on Manic's shoulders just by being there. As he got closer, his pulse jumped when the doors suddenly parted, removing the final barrier between him and the forbidden world outside. He'd gotten close enough that the doors' sensors detected him, and now he was out of excuses for staying inside. He was still afraid to go outside, but the feeling of Sonic and Sonia's hands around his gave him the strength to press forward, like he did when he thought he had nothing left to lose.

"Time to put this behind you and come home," comforted Sonia.

Pondering her words, he thought back on what had previously been home to him. All he remembered was four walls, a hard floor, and a ceiling containing him, with fear as his only companion, when Robotnik wasn't beating him. Now, he was going somewhere different. He wasn't sure what awaited him at the end of the car ride, but he knew he would be accompanied by a brother, a sister, and two parents who cared very deeply for him.

Couldn't hurt to ask, though.

"What will it be like at home?" he asked.

Both siblings thought for a moment before Sonia replied, "It's where you feel like you belong. Not just a place to stay at."

Only Sonic knew what Manic was really asking: What is home? He didn't even remember. Sonia made a good point, but she still hadn't answered his question, leaving it up to him to clear things up.

"It's a big house on the edge of a lake, in a gated neighborhood that no one can sneak into."

Aleena added in, "Plus, Uncle Chuck and a few other officers will keep an eye out for Robotnik."

That held real appeal to the traumatized teenager. At least he'd be somewhere safe, with security, to boot.

"But first, you have to come outside," said Jules, who'd been listening to their conversation, and was now standing in front of the doors.

He was right. Manic had every reason to go with them, and no reason not to, but he'd never make it home if he didn't walk outside. Yet, he still had a problem on his mind.

_"They'll all know how bad your are…"_

"Will…" he began, "will anyone…be mad at me if they see me outside?"

"Why would they be? Most people in this area don't even know who you are!" said Sonia, incredulously.

Jules walked up to Manic, placed his hands on his shoulders, and told him, "All that bastard was doing was telling you lies to keep you from leaving. I know **_he_** didn't want you going outside, and that **_he_** would beat you if you did, but everyone back home has been wondering where you were, all this time, and will be thrilled to see you again, alive and well."

"And if anyone does try to hurt you, they'll have me and my buddies to get through," said Chuck, standing outside in a pose that seemed to emphasize the police uniform he was wearing, in case his point wasn't clear enough.

"You got the police force guarding our home. But most importantly, you got me and your father watching over you," spoke Aleena, putting her arms around her son.

"And no one will do more to protect you than your own parents," added Jules, placing his hand on Manic's shoulder, again.

"OR your brother and sister," chimed in Sonic, closing the distance between him and his twin, and giving him a bear hug.

"I won't let anyone touch you!" Sonia said, hugging Manic so tight that he thought he would suffocate.

Uncle Chuck stood outside, watching the warm family moment unfold, and took a calm satisfaction in knowing that 5 years of sleepless nights and distracted work would finally be coming to an end, before snapping everyone back to reality by reminding them that they still needed to get home.

Manic was still nervous, but this time, he had the confidence he needed to face the world he'd been hiding from, for so long.

Emerging from the front doors, at last, Manic felt chilled by the outside air, which was colder than he remembered it being when he left Robotnik's house, but he ignored it, instead focusing on what was ahead of him.

Having watched the entire thing from nearby, Quack basked in the pride he felt swelling within, seeing little Maurice not only surviving, but well on his way to thriving, taking his first steps to putting this all behind him- and all the while, knowing that he himself had played a part in it, and was content to let the rest of the boy's family take the reins. It would now be entirely up to them to get Manic through this.

Chuck knew it was unlikely that Robotnik would come here and attempt anything- certainly not with a uniformed officer standing so close to the boy- but he kept a look out, anyway, mainly to make Manic feel safer, since he'd already been through enough for one lifetime.

Jules stayed ahead of Manic, literally leading by example to show it was safe.

Aleena stayed behind him while his brother and sister flanked him, providing a visible security wall, of sorts. The friendly chatter also helped lighten the mood. In fact, Manic got so caught up in bantering with his siblings that he more or less forgot the seriousness of the moment until his hand was on the handle of the left rear car door. The touch of the handle carried some familiarity to it, and for a moment, he was standing outside a garage on a warm sunny day, pulling the same door open to climb in. Beyond that, he couldn't recall much, but he recognized the piece of his past that had been lost to him.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?" asked Aleena, from behind.

Looking back at her, Manic remembered that sliver of repressed memory, and felt recognition. He'd had evidence that Aleena was his real mother, but now he was beginning to feel that way, too.

Neither spoke, but they seemed to understand each other, all the same. The older woman placed her hand on his cheek, making the green hedgie relax enough that his eyes drooped shut while his free hand found his way to the one on his face.

"You made it all the way to the car!" Aleena whispered, gleefully.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Manic could almost see a baby green hedgie struggling to walk on his two feet for the first time, with his violet furred mother cheering him on.

"You still gotta get in, though," Jules calmly reminded him.

Snapping out of his nostalgia haze, the green hedgehog turned back to the car door and pulled it open, and hesitated.

"Something wrong?" asked Aleena.

After a moment, Manic replied, "I feel like it should be bigger inside."

He was remembering more. That was a good sign.

"The car hasn't grown smaller, you've just gotten bigger," laughed Chuck.

Sonic and Sonia couldn't help chuckling with him.

Manic shrugged, then climbed in, crawling all the way to the other side, and quickly opened the other door, feeling claustrophobic at the tight, confined space he'd found himself in.

"It was getting tight in there," he told the others after seeing their confused stares.

"That's okay, you can ride with the window down," offered Sonia.

That seemed adequate. Manic sat on the far right side while Sonic sat on the left, leaving Sonia to sit between both brothers, for the first time in half a decade.

The mood in the rest of the car was equally wondrous, full of anticipation for a return to normalcy. Everyone was chatting excitedly about all the things they'd do, once they got home, including Manic, who couldn't help being caught up in the dream like moment, free of the fear and pain he'd grown accustomed to, taking in the undeniable reality that he was in a vehicle moving at high speed, out in the open. No way Robotnik could reach him here. For the first time, he felt total serenity, there in the family car, flying along an open road, the hum of the engine and the happy chatter of his family filling his ears, and the glow of the afternoon sun warming him. He relaxed himself against the car door, enjoying the outside scenery zipping by so fast that he had full confidence no one could reach him in his little mobile haven. That alone was too good to be true, and the more he enjoyed the peace it brought him, the more he drifted away from reality, slowly losing consciousness as his exhaustion from the day's events finally caught up with, and overtook, him. Everything gave way to comfortable darkness, and he lost track of time, as well as space, knowing nothing in the darkness he'd slipped into...

Until he felt something tugging at him.

The first thing he noticed, when he came to, was that he was still in the car, but it was completely dark, and for some reason, he was now laying on the floor of the vehicle. What worried him was that he was alone- save for a figure standing outside in the dark, pulling him out by his foot.

_"NO!"_ he screamed defiantly, clutching at anything he could get his hands on.

Where had Sonic and Sonia gone? Where was his mom and dad?

He couldn't quite make out who the newcomer was, only that it blended in with the darkness, and his hand felt like ice.

It pulled harder this time, but not enough to yank him out, like it could have, as if toying with its victim.

_"LET ME GO!"_ Manic shouted as terror filled him.

He rolled over, now on his stomach, and grabbed one of the front seats, trying desperately to remain in the car, though it was a futile struggle, as his attacker could easily do what he wanted right then and there, but seemed intent on pulling him out into the utter blackness surrounding the tiny vehicle.

Manic didn't know what the dark figure was planning, but every instinct inside of him was telling him to run- yet here he was, cornered like a rat, by a predator that appeared to regard his defiance more as a bad joke than anything else.

Looking at his attacker one more time, Manic recognized quills on the silhouette's head, indicating it was a hedgehog, except they also appeared to be frozen, as if covered in a murky layer of ice, shown by light from an unknown source, and only bright enough to see that kind of detail. Rather fitting that such an appearance chilled him to the bone, but, quite obviously, that didn't help him, and, in fact, weakened his grip on the seat he was holding onto, nearly breaking it, completely.

_"Give up,"_ growled the shadowy figure, it's voice masculine, deep, and more annoyed than angry.

However, the threat was thinly veiled; _'give-in-or-it-will-be-painful.'_

Then he began to pull harder, now meaning to pry Manic from his makeshift cubby hole.

Panic set in, and the green hedgehog sank his claws into the seat, until it began to rip.

_"Let go of me!"_ he shouted, feeling both fear and anger at having the hope he'd felt now inexplicably ripped from him, again.

The seat was ripping more, he had only seconds before it gave way, and he was torn out of his only means of safety.

_"You'll never escape,"_ mocked the Dark.

The sound of tearing reaching his ears, Manic looked back at his would-be kidnapper and thought he saw a smirk lining his shadowy features.

And those eyes…those sickly green eyes...

Then the part of the seat he'd been holding onto finally ripped.

Manic screamed, not for help, as that seemed beyond him, but in despair, because he was now truly beyond all hope. His eyes shut, he continued screaming and flailing about, no longer hoping for an escape, but refusing to give in to his fate, all the same, and did his best to keep the creature's icy hands at bay. In his fear crazed frenzy of self preservation, he heard the demon talking again, but its voice had suddenly grown lighter. What stood out to him, however, was that it was no longer telling him to give in, but to calm down, as if this were some perverse mind game it was playing.

"Manic, wake up!" it said, firmly.

Something about that caught his curiosity, and he opened his eyes to see light again. Daylight coming in through the car windows, once more. He was no longer alone in the car, in the dead of night, but out on the open road, surrounded by the Hedgethorn family, all of them looking very alarmed at his behavior, save for Jules, who was busy pulling the vehicle over.

Upon coming to a stop, Manic undid his belt, tore open the door, and ran outside, wanting to put what felt like a virtual prison behind him, and kept running until he collapsed in the grass, still feeling weak from the whole ordeal, while the recent excitement overwhelmed his nerves and stomach, making him feel nauseous. His head hung limp while he held himself up on all four limbs, like a beast on its last legs, and fought to regain his composure, but it quickly proved a losing battle when he vomited up the soup he'd had earlier, and continued dry heaving until he collapsed from dizziness.

Only in the soft grass, under the afternoon sun, did he feel calm enough to regain his senses. The frantic voices of his family surrounding him were vague murmurs in the wind, and he was too disoriented to comprehend which way was up or down as he was pulled to his knees, into someone's arms, but at least out here, he no longer feared for his life. As long as he was curled up in the arms of someone who cared about him, he felt at peace.

"Maurice…Maurice!" she said.

The green hedgie opened his eyes to see Aleena looking down at him, teary eyed as she hugged him, and he felt as if he were back on that snowy bank she'd picked him up on as a toddler.

"What's gotten into you?" she demanded, her voice quivering.

He thought back to the demonic hedgehog pulling him out of the car and began to wonder if the whole thing had been an all too real nightmare, a machination of his paranoia.

"What did I do?" he croaked.

"You were asleep, and then started freaking out!" Sonia nearly shouted, her eyes heavily watered.

"I think you were having a nightmare," explained Jules, who was knelt down beside Manic and Aleena.

"What do you remember?" asked Sonic, who was both fascinated and unnerved by what he'd witnessed.

Not wanting to revisit the dark reality he'd been trapped in, during his nap, Manic summed up the whole experience as quickly as he could, which made it sound far more mild than it really was, even to him, but there wasn't much more to explain than him being on the floor of an empty car at night with an icy hedgehog with green eyes pulling him out. He didn't expect them to understand the terror he'd experienced, but felt somewhat relieved when he felt five hedgehogs group hugging him tightly.

"I made a promise that I would keep such monsters away from your home," said Uncle Chuck, who'd followed them, "And I aim to keep that promise."

Hearing that brought Manic some comfort, allowing him to relax a bit in their collective embrace.

"If you have anymore nightmares, I'll be there to hug them away," promised Sonia.

"Whatever happened in the past will remain there. We're taking you home where you can, and will start over," said Jules, in a caring, but firm voice.

"And you'll have me to help you along," offered Sonic.

His words gave Manic confidence, as Sonic was the only one who knew about his memory problems. But he still felt shaken by the nightmare, and with the last one he'd had earlier that day now fresh in his mind again, he looked up at Aleena, wanting to see his mother without her turning into a monster. As if sensing that need, she smiled down at him and said, "Let's put all this behind us and go home."

He rested his head on her shoulder, feeling safer than he had all day. It was just like the sledding dream all over again, only this time, it would never end, and there would be no more monsters.

"Stay strong. For all of us," she whispered.

"For you, I will," he sighed, contentedly.

In a minute's time, they were back in the car, again, racing the setting sun home, once more, with Uncle Chuck close behind. After today, they all knew their trials were far from over, but they'd made it through their first one, and would stand together against whatever monsters continued to haunt Manic, who could take solace in knowing he wasn't alone...

**Hope this was worth the wait, and don't worry about the next one, I've already started on it, so Merry Christ-mass to all you readers, and a good night. 0:)**


	7. Homecoming

**I want to apologize to my readers for taking over two months to update again. In my defense, I had more chaos going on in that amount of time than you can imagine, such as losing my job because a customer threw a fit and threatened to never shop where I worked again because I...failed to smile on one occasion (yeah, those type of customers really do exist). And that's just one of many other things throwing my life into disarray at the moment, but at least I was able to complete this chapter, and I hope it brightens your day a bit like it has mine. (also want to thank Insanity Allegra and God for getting me through all that). :)**

Having been an involuntary occupant of a run down shack in the middle of a forest, Manic expected his new (old) home to be a similar size, almost feeling greedy just for hoping for a big house to go with the wonderful family he'd already been blessed with, today. But looking at the one they were pulling up to, a single word came to mind: '_whoa!_'

A cream colored two story home wide enough to fit at least 3 families, with some pretty fancy looking doors and window trimmings. The place was a friggin mansion! And that wasn't counting the two car garage they were pulling into.

Manic felt a pang of claustrophobia coming over him again as the garage door slid shut behind him. The dark and dull interior reminded him a bit of the basement he'd been kept in for so long, but at the same time, the walls and parts of the floor were covered with all sorts of interesting objects, from tools to a jet ski, all of which aroused his curiosity enough that he forgot about the basement.

"Maurice?"

As soon as his gaze met Aleena's, she asked him what was wrong, noticing him being awfully still.

"That's a lot of stuff," he commented, impressed with the otherwise mundane looking clutter.

Had that been in the basement where he was kept, things might not have been so mind numbingly boring...

"There's a lot more stuff inside!" Sonia chirped, eagerness filling her voice.

That got his attention. He remembered feeling awed by the majesty of the house's exterior. Now he'd get to see what was inside.

He followed the entourage into the laundry room, shedding his coat and footwear inside a closet, then went into the main area of the house, where he was greeted by a spacious kitchen and family room, both well maintained to near pristine condition. There was big comfy looking furniture in the family room, next to a fireplace and a glass wall providing a spacious view of the lake behind the house, while the kitchen contained several bowls of fruit and packaged bread slices hinting at what was hidden away inside the cabinets and fridge. And he hadn't even seen the rest of the house. It wasn't a mansion, it was a palace!

But what stood out was the familiarity of it all. He couldn't place his finger on the exact detail, but one thing he became aware of was that here, he did not fear starvation, and even felt warmer inside. It felt like...home. Nothing at all like the shack he'd lived under. Even the atmosphere was different, but at the same time, it felt like he'd been here before.

Manic could almost hear young hedgies running through the house. He could almost see Jules and Aleena sitting together on the couch near the fireplace. He could almost smell something delicious cooking in the oven. He knew he had memories of this place, but exact details evaded him, as if scrubbed away with a wet rag, yet this the home he grew up in, all the same.

So many feelings that he couldn't trace. So many puzzle pieces that didn't fit. A sea of questions flooding his mind, while the answers seemed dammed up. The more he thought about it, the more he felt like he'd forever lost something important to him. And not just important, but vital, because he desperately needed to feel like he belonged somewhere. He wanted to take comfort in his family reminding him that he was one of them, but he didn't want to tell his mom and dad that he didn't remember them. He couldn't bear the thought of his family hating him for lying, and who knows what they'd do to him in retaliation? The risk was too great.

Sonic finished putting his coat and shoes away when he noticed his green counterpart standing in the main part of the house, being very still and breathing heavily.

"Manic?" he asked calmly, remembering what his brother had told him about his amnesia, and hoping to resolve whatever episode he was having before it got out of hand.

No response.

He got closer and called to him once more, as quietly as he could.

Manic's head snapped toward him, as if startled by the otherwise nonthreatening approach from his twin.

"You alright?" he asked.

The green hedgie seemed at a loss for words, as if trying to speak, but being held back by something, and the worry in his eyes was rapidly intensifying. Putting two and two together, Sonic grabbed Manic's hand and quickly led him to the stairs, telling him, "Check out your room" and saying it loud enough for their parents to hear him.

"Me and Sonic fixed it up!" called out Sonia, following them, much to Sonic's dismay.

The whole point of taking him to his old room was to give him some alone time, and Sonia tagging along wasn't helping. Though she might not be all that surprised to learn Manic had memory issues from a clearly traumatic ordeal, it was still something he wasn't ready to share with anyone else, and for him to leak that secret now might make it difficult for Manic to trust anyone, given how desperately he needed to feel secure right now.

Reaching Manic's room at the top of the stairs, the same room that made passing eyes moisten for half a decade, Sonic grew worried that Manic would have another nostalgia moment that would blow his cover, for lack of a better description, and began running through a mental list of all appropriate responses to whatever might happen, once they got through that door.

His response time was cut even shorter when Sonia darted ahead into the room, nearly taking the door with her as she opened it, immediately going into tour guide mode, introducing him to everything he owned like he'd never seen it before, which was quite appropriate in this case.

"And we kept all your toys in this big box!" she chattered like a monkey, lifting the lid and showing Manic his old items. Among them was an orange tipped, plastic revolver with a faded coat of metal colored paint that had long since lost the reflectiveness it once possessed.

Sonic's earlier fear of Manic's memories resurfacing at a bad time seemed to come true when he took the toy gun and gave it a long stare, until even Sonia noticed, and consequently went silent for a moment before asking, "You alright, Manic?"

The green hedgehog was lost in the flurry of thoughts and emotions invading his mind. The toy gun in his hand felt like something he'd held onto many times before, and though he could not place a finger on when, exactly, he knew he'd played with it. It had once been his favorite possession. It had once been part of his life.

"I remember this!" he whispered frantically.

Seeing her brother's eyes tear up, Sonia pulled him into a big hug, squeezing as hard as she could while Manic struggled with a wave of emotion hitting him like a tsunami. Despite ample proof of his true identity, it hadn't sunk in until now that he was, in fact, a member of this household, and not merely pretending to be.

Knowing what was happening, Sonic joined in and also hugged his green brother before he could say anything even more incriminating. This did nothing to calm Manic, who began to break down like a dam, his whispers giving way to muffled sobs. Witnessing Manic's pain on display was something both of his twins had been preparing themselves for ever since they found out he was alive...but that didn't mean they were ready for it. 5 years of never knowing what happened to him, what was happening to him, or if he was even alive, and then he turned up in the hospital, on the brink of death, with evidence of horrific abuse inflicted, and now, he could barely keep himself together. It was all too much for Sonic and Sonia, who both felt tears sting their own eyes as they did their best to protect Manic from his own pain.

The green teen had been on his feet, but was so deeply enveloped in his own turmoil that he couldn't maintain his balance, and finally sank to his knees, both his twins lowering themselves to stay even with him. He covered the lower half of his weepy face with the hand he was holding the gun with while the group hug he was sandwiched in kept him upright. Yet, he still felt like he was falling through a storm cloud of fear and joy that left him a sobbing mess.

"Please...don't cry," whispered Sonia, trying not to burst into tears, herself as she held him.

"No, it's ok to let it all out, now. You're in your own domain, now," Sonic reminded. Sonia meant well, but right now, Manic needed to release his burdens, and what better time to do that than here with his brother and sister?

"I want my mom," whimpered Manic, wiping his tears away.

Ok, that works, too.

"Should we get mom and dad?" whispered Sonia.

The blue hedgie worried that bringing their parents into this now would expose Manic's amnesia, causing all sorts of unnecessary problems on his first night home..

"Not just yet, give him some time to adjust," pleaded Sonic, halfheartedly.

Sonia cocked her head in confusion and asked why. As much as her brother tried, he couldn't think up an excuse, having run out of them, and it was unlikely he could convince her to simply leave the room for anything, which left him with only one option.

"Okay, don't freak out, just listen," he began.

Alarm bells were ringing in Manic's head, so he asked, half-choked, "What are you doing?" Though he already knew the answer.

"It's ok, she's our sister. I think we can trust her," assured Sonic, who began to explain what he knew to Sonia, whose expression gradually became a mix of shock and grief upon hearing that Manic didn't actually remember anything. But that was all her blue twin was able to share with her before she pulled Manic into another hug, this time nearly suffocating him. If that didn't quell Sonic's fear of her being angry, her emotional quivering certainly did.

"You...you don't remember?" she choked, tears squeezing out of her eyes as she buried most of her face into Manic's shoulder.

Though she didn't burst into sobs, the tears still fell from her eyes. Ever since Manic woke up, she'd been worried that he might not be as okay as he appeared. Perhaps it was too good to be true, after all.

Manic was too afraid to say anything, knowing that his parents could put him through their own brand of pain if they learned he had been deceptive, and Sonic had just given away a secret he promised not to tell, leaving him with no one to turn to. His own tears had not yet dried, but he was so scared that he ceased making any noise.

Sensing his indecision, Sonic reminded Sonia that Manic simply forgot a few important details, which was half true, but it did little to calm Manic, who broke away from Sonia and crawled into the closet where the darkness concealed him.

His brother and sister crept up to the half open door and would have asked if he was alright, but the muffled sobs made the question redundant. Only then did Sonic begin to wonder if telling his sister had been the right move, remembering the despair that came over Manic like a shadow. Both sibs remained by the closet, listening to Manic cry for a few moments before Sonic decided to break the silence since Sonia wasn't about to.

"You...gonna come out?" he asked, sheepishly.

Not for the first time, that day, Manic was was at a loss, and unable to think coherently beyond the tears and sobs escaping him. It wasn't enough that his life was being turned upside down over and over again since the day started, but now the one person he'd trusted had spilled the beans on him after only minimal effort to cover for him.

"Don't tell dad!" he choked.

Both sibs found it difficult to watch their brother curled up in a ball on the closet floor, in fear, when he'd been so alive and so determined just a few hours earlier when he stepped out of the hospital. Him fearing his dad's wrath wasn't a surprise, given which gender had abused him for five years, but it also hinted at the pain he'd suffered, which made the whole ordeal even less bearable for the pair, who, not knowing what else to do, crawled in after Manic, closed the door, and gave him a mini group hug.

While Manic didn't want to be touched by someone who he felt had sold him out, neither did he want to lose what little support he had outside the only boundaries he clearly remembered. Even here in the safety of his old home, he felt even more vulnerable than he did under Robotnik's roof, so he let himself relax in his brother and sister's embrace. At least they had no intention of beating him, and the darkness of the small closet hid him from any prying eyes his fear could create.

"Don't think about Mom, Dad, or Robotnik." Sonic told him.

"You're safe now," assured Sonia, reinforcing her brother's words as she held on to the other one.

None of them knew how much time passed as they sat there hugging in pitch black before they heard the door to Manic's room open slowly.

"Manic?" they heard Jules say gently, "Sonia? Sonic?"

Both of the latter felt Manic tense up and wondered if the entire conversation they'd just shared had been a bad idea. It was his first night home, and already the progress he'd made at the hospital was undoing itself. But on the other hand, it began with him recognizing his room, so just how much of the damage they themselves were responsible for was up for debate. Either way, Manic was afraid of someone that would inevitably find him, so a quick fix was in order.

Thinking fast, Sonic whispered, "Let me do the talking," and gently pushed the closet door open.

"We're in here," he told Jules, who turned around and asked what they were doing in the closet.

"Manic was feeling overwhelmed by everything in here, so we all went in the closet," Sonic continued.

A smile covered the confusion in Jules features only a few seconds before, as he told them, "Well, your mother made something downstairs to make Manic's first night home easier. Your Uncle Chuck will be home shortly, and it would be for the best if we were all together tonight."

He looked at Manic and appeared ready to say something, before Aleena cut him off.

"Hey Jules," she called from downstairs," Do we have that...special plate anywhere?"

The older hedgehog's eyes widened, and he hurried out of the room, giving Sonia a chance to demand to know why Sonic had given away their hiding spot, to which Sonic replied, "He was going to look in here, anyway."

"But what if he hadn't? What if he'd gone elsewhere?" asked Sonia.

"Then we'd have had to explain why we'd hidden from him, since he'd never believe we couldn't hear him calling us. The house isn't big enough for that!" explained Sonic, trying not to lose his temper.

Manic, who'd been silent ever since Jules entered the room, asked, "shouldn't we go downstairs?"

That came as a bit of a surprise to the other two.

"Weren't you afraid of dad, a second ago?" asked Sonia, an eyebrow raised.

He had been, but having seen the man looking so happy to see him brought the green hedgie back to earlier in the day when that same man was helping him get around the hospital and telling him how proud he was of him being so strong despite what had happened to him. Hardly the image of an abusive father.

"He looked happy to see me. He's not like Robotnik," explained Manic, drying his tears and sounding more calm.

That left both his sibs with more questions than answers, but they weren't about to reopen old wounds- certainly not tonight- so they nodded and helped him to his feet. Upon reaching the door, the smell of cookies coming out of the oven reached their noses, instantly solving the mystery of what their mother had made for them, and making all three completely forget their worries.

Aleena pulled a metal sheet dotted with chocolate chipped discs out of the sweltering oven and turned to see three pairs of eyes peeking at her from over the island counter-top, which sent her into a fit of joyful laughs. Nothing made her heart soar like seeing all three of her babies safe at home, waiting for cookies to finish.

Jules came back to the kitchen with the plate Aleena wanted- a crystal platter with a mixture of green and blue hues- and saw all three triplets crouching behind the kitchen island, and chuckled a bit, himself. It was just like old times, which was more than he could have hoped for just a month before when Manic was still missing. Now, the whole gang was back together...well, almost everyone.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Looks like Chuck finally decided to join us!" Jules pointed out, setting the plate down on the counter top for Aleena, then heading to the front door.

Outside, Chuck Hedgethorn waited for his younger brother to open the door, but was surprised to also see Manic accompanying him.

"Cookie?" he asked, offering a chocolate chipster on a napkin to the older policeman.

Jules couldn't resist.

"We were out of donuts," he snickered.

The cop just smiled as he accepted the cookie and replied, "Just one more reason he's my favorite nephew."

"Cookie?" offered Sonic and Sonia, appearing from the kitchen with more of the chocolate dotted goodies.

"I like this place," laughed Chuck, entering and removing his shoes, "Anyhow, sorry for lagging behind. Was making a few rounds in the neighborhood until the other patrol showed up.

"Your arrival couldn't have been more timely," replied Jules, "Let's go share the rest of the cookies!"

The officer quickly finished all three of the "sacrifices" brought to him, and joined the three hedgies in the living room, which consisted of green carpeting, yellow walls, red leather furniture, and a stone themed fireplace.

There was something about this room that comforted Manic, though he suspected it was because he liked the mixture of colors. But on the other hand, it could just as easily be the familiarity of a place as memorable as this. After all, who could forget a room as pretty as this mixed with the smell of fresh cookies?

Aleena set the oh-so-special plate she'd requested down on the coffee table in front of everyone sitting down, while her husband brought in milk.

"Fiesta!" whooped Sonia, making V signs with both her hands and raising them above her head.

Sonic placed his hands over the platter and declared, "Mah Cookehz!"

Sonia wilted like a flower.

"Is that legal?" Jules asked Chuck.

The officer reached for the cuffs on his belt. Sonic gasped dramatically, grabbed two of the sugary discs, said, "You'll never take me alive!" and disappeared with them behind the couch, making everyone laugh, including Manic.

Rejoining the rest of the furry litter, Sonic glanced at the platter and his eyes went wide. Before Manic could ask what the issue was, his twin leaned over and whispered, "That's the plate you and I got mom for mother's day, a few year's back."

That explained the green and blue coloring. Now that Sonic had told him, he could pretend he remembered, which would make things a bit less complicated. It was good to know his brother still had his back.

Sitting down with the family he'd always wanted, enjoying some tasty treats with them, and knowing he really was one of them all made for an experience he would never have believed himself worthy of, but once again, he found himself facing an undeniable reality that had changed in his favor- in so short a time, no less! It all felt like a dream; warm, soft sweetness in his mouth, cold milk washing it down, soft cushioning at his back and underneath him, friendly talk with parents who weren't mad at him, all in cozy living room lit by a nearby fireplace.

A far cry from the cold hard cellar with no company except beatings, and only table scraps to eat, that he was used to. Perhaps he didn't have anything to worry about, after all.

Regardless of what had happened upstairs, and what might happen in the days ahead, he allowed himself to forget all of it and enjoy this night, because tonight was the best night of his life.

_(1 mile away...)_

A camper van sat secluded in a heavily forested area while two occupants listened to a radio, taking note of what they heard. Once the chatter on the other side dimmed to silence, one of the van's occupants, a wolf with bedraggled hair and a goatee, opened a box and pulled a cell phone out that he dialed a number known only to himself and his cohort, a shirtless dingo sitting against the wall who looked eager to call it a night as soon as the call was completed, unlike his wolf partner, who seemed to be a thousand yards away as he counted each ring coming from the phone against his ear, until a harsh but familiar voice broke the torturous pattern.

"This is the only call you get on this phone. You'd better have something to report!"

To avoid being tracked, the two had to use phones that their client delivered to them, and even then, they had to dispose of it afterward, in case the call was picked up by someone. Needless to say, their client would not appreciate them wasting that phone. Not wasting time with composure, either, given how impatient the man on the other end was, the wolf shakily replied, "The uh- er- bugs have been planted as you ordered, sir! I'm calling now that everyone has gone to bed."

"And...what did you_ find out_?" spat the client.

"From what we heard in his bedroom, the brat doesn't remember anything," reported the wolf.

"...did he actually say so?" asked the client.

"We heard his brother tell his sister about it. He told her that Manic had told him he couldn't remember."

"Good...exactly as planned," chuckled the client deviously.

Relieved that his report had been received favorably, the wolf allowed himself to relax a bit while the dingo seemed only mildly interested, still waiting for the call to end.

"What are your orders?" the wolf asked.

"They remain the same. Continue monitoring the little fuzzball, and report to me again when the next phone arrives," replied the client.

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir," thanked the wolf.

The conversation was abruptly ended by a hangup from the other end, and the wolf smashed the phone against the wall just as abruptly.

The dingo laughed and mockingly asked, "Wussah matta? Wolf afraid uh the doctuh?"

"Only because I know what he's capable of doing to us at this very moment if he so chooses!" growled the wolf.

"Thas yuh problem: Ya worry too much!" chuckled the Australian accented dingo, fluffing out his sleeping bag.

The wolf had several snappy comebacks ready, but knew the rest of the conversation would go nowhere, no matter what he told the dingo, because he did have a point; there wasn't much they could do about a mad scientist whose location was a mystery to them, and who could kill them with the push of a button if they displeased him.

"Maybe I do," muttered the wolf, slumping into a corner, "but I'm also the one who keeps us a step ahead of the authorities. Never forget that."

Lying down, the dingo replied, "Ah might be thick, but not that thick! Compared to me, you're Robotnik himself."

The wolf snarled, "I'd watch my words carefully. He might be listening to us like we're listening to the Hedgethorns."

"Thas what ah mean. You're way ahead of me on that stuff," complimented the dingo, beginning to nod off.

"Thanks, I guess," thanked the wolf, reaching for the lamp.

"Anytime," replied the dingo, "...goodnight, Sleet."

"Yes, goodnight, D," said Sleet, switching off the lamp.

**How am I doing?**


	8. Bacon, Eggs, and Amnesia

(Mid April, 9:07 am)

The first thing he was aware of was a warm feeling on his face, like a mother's hand caressing it. Opening his eyes, the hedgehog saw bright light shining through a window next to him, and then became aware of a soft bed underneath him, and two other hedgehogs laying next to him while a big fluffy blanket enveloped all three of them, trapping all heat within and keeping them toasty. As if noticing the sunlight, the magenta hedgehog between him and the window shifted onto her side, putting one arm around him and moaning softly as she slept...

_This wasn't his room!  
_

Sonia was torn from her dream and flung back to reality when she found herself being thrown off of Manic as he scrambled off the bed, taking half the blanket with him. Remembering the events of the day before was enough to fully rouse her from sleep, but the shock on her brother's face, accompanied by his defensive posture, set off alarm bells in her head.

"Where am I?" hissed the green hedgehog.

Sonia went dead still, knowing right away what had happened, Sonic's confession about Manic's memory from the night before still fresh in her mind.

Sonic's ears perked at the question and he opened his eyes to glance at the foot of the bed and saw his twin brother ready for a fight.

"Manic?"

Why were they calling him Manic? Did they know him? The green hedgehog wasn't sure whether to feel reassured or threatened by that.

"Who...are you?" he asked hesitantly.

Sonic's blood went cold. He had expected his brother to have serious issues- especially after Manic told him he remembered nothing about the family of a kid he thought he was impersonating- but he never expected him to suffer memory loss_ continually_! Amnesia caused by psychological trauma was one thing, and not all that uncommon, but repeatedly losing short term memory was an entirely different league- well out of his own.

"Manic, don't you remember yesterday, when you came home?" asked Sonic, doing his best to sound calm and collected, despite the chaotic helplessness he felt.

They addressed him as if they knew him, yet he had no recollection of them, this house, or anything at all besides waking up in this room. Listening to them _might_ benefit him, but another part of him felt cautious, as if there was something he should be guarding himself against, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"We had cookies and milk!" his sister told him, hoping that might bring back the previous night. Though she tried to look friendly, she was on the verge of tears as the reality of Manic's amnesia finally began to sink in.

Nothing else rang a bell, but something about cookies stood out to Manic; sweet discs that escaped all earthly description, save for tiny pieces of something brown mixed in...

"...were they...chocolate chip?" he asked, saying the words out of habit instead of memory.

Sonia wanted to feel relieved that Manic was already recovering some of his lost memory but didn't want to open herself up to more disappointment.

"They were. And hot and melty from the oven," she said almost monotonously. She was willing to help out but doubted anything would come of it. If Manic's memory was going to fail on him randomly, what was the point in trying to help him recover?

Letting his imagination drift into the realm of familiar sensory, the green hedgehog could almost smell the aroma as the soft, warm treats slid across his tongue. He did indeed remember the cookies- his only indication of having had any past affiliation with the room's other occupants. Perhaps just asking them about the previous day would bring back other memories.

"Tell me more about what happened," he requested.

Sonic breathed deep and began explaining as best he could, starting with Manic's kidnapping 5 years prior, and ending it with them going to bed together the previous night after celebrating his return.

"Does any of that sound familiar?" asked Sonia, nearly shaking with anticipation.

Manic pondered everything they'd told him, but the only thing he could clearly remember were the cookies. However, he felt as if he'd been sitting somewhere cozy while enjoying them.

"Was I sitting somewhere when I had cookies?" he asked.

Sonia nearly jumped.

"The three of us sat on the big comfy couch telling jokes," she replied, "You laughed pretty hard at the one about the laser pointer with a warning label that said, _'Do not look into laser with remaining eye!'_

A light went on inside Manic's head.

"That actually sounds familiar," he exclaimed, realization overtaking his features.

Sonic allowed himself to smile as he felt his shoulders getting lighter. They were indeed making progress.

"You remember?" asked Sonia, interlocking her fingers, "Please tell me you remember!"

"I almost feel like you're telling me something I already know," Manic explained. While he was sorely confused by all of this, he took comfort in knowing that these two meant him no harm, or else they would have already attempted something.

Both of his siblings nearly floated off the floor. So accustomed were they to despairing over Manic that they were ready to accept his condition worsening, and yet, he was showing signs of continuing the unexpected recovery from the day before- and much faster than they expected just a minute ago.

"We can do this, Manic!" Sonic encouraged him, "What else did you do while having cookies on the couch?"

Manic thought about it...and thought some more...and finally told them, "I got nothing."

And it showed; despite having just woken up, he looked worn out from the ordeal, so Sonic suggested they go downstairs and eat something. Perhaps nourishment would jumpstart the old memory bank.

"We can make waffles together!" Sonia suggested halfheartedly.

"I guess," shrugged Manic.

He wanted to remember what had happened last night, even wanted to remember who he was, but just trying to comprehend it was exhausting, so a break was most welcome- especially if it involved food.

Sonic led the trio out of the room and toward the stairs. Manic took in the details of this new home he supposedly spent most of his life in, noting that the creme colored walls, assorted paintings, and various trinkets didn't differ from what he expected them to look like, but neither did any of it stand out to him as if he'd seen it before.

Next came the family room and kitchen area, both of which had a lot of white everywhere, as well as a few crystal dishes decorating green counter tops and wine glasses hanging beneath a cabinet, while in the family room was a glass table, two butter colored chairs in front of a wall sized window overlooking a sun gleamed lake, and a similar colored three cushion couch across the room with a sleeping hedgehog spread out on it.

"This is your uncle, Chuck," Sonia whispered, "He's a cop."

Even if the leather coat worn over his uniform didn't make it obvious, the police hat on the table did.

"Do you know what a cop is?" she asked him in an equally hushed tone, wondering if he retained that general aspect of his memory like he did words and complete sentences.

Manic thought about it for a moment, then replied, "someone who catches evil dudes?"

He remembered basic things, which would make it easier for him to reconnect the dots.

"Close enough," shrugged Sonic, "Let's just give Manic some time to take it all in."

Sonia sighed under her breath, doing her best to conceal her mounting frustration.

"So who is gonna do what? she asked, walking toward the oven and cabinets.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"I mean who is gonna do the bacon, eggs, and waffles?" his sister clarified as she gathered the materials.

Sonic couldn't help smiling. Turning to a confused Manic, he asked, "You remember how to cook?"

"I might," he shrugged, a hint of curiosity in his response.

"We'll all do it together. Making it is half the fun," chuckled Sonic, strolling over to where Sonia now had the ingredients spread out.

They brought out the dishes and utensils and assembled the waffle mixture. Sonia volunteered to operate the waffle press since she had the most skill with it. Sonic decided to fry bacon on one stove burner while helping Manic scramble eggs.

"Crack em open, mash up the yolks, and stir em around until it's all yellow goop," he explained.

Seemed simple enough. Except for having to dig out a few shell pieces that had fallen in with the yolk, Manic had no trouble with the first step. However, the slimy, yellow mess did a number on his appetite, which he regretted, but at the same time was grateful for, since he had felt as if his stomach were digesting itself.

Sonia stirred the creme colored goop around in the bowl, looking for any clumps of powder that still hadn't assimilated, while Sonic turned on his own burner and greased the pan.

"Is this supposed to get harder at some point?" Manic asked, noticing the absence of any notable changes in the yolk despite feeling heat emanating from underneath the pan.

"Eventually, but it takes a while," replied Sonic as he placed bacon strips in the pan, "While you're waiting, put some bread in the toaster."

Manic eyed a plastic wrapped loaf of sliced bread and asked, "You mean this?" to make sure he and Sonic were on the same page.

"Yeah that," replied blue, "You just stick two slices in the toaster and wait for em to pop back out."

That sounded easier than the eggs, so Manic did as he was instructed, then returned to the eggs, which were beginning to solidify in the pan.

"Better stir em, you don't want them getting stuck to the bottom," his blue bro pointed out.

"Bet I can finish my stuff first," Sonia said flatly, stirring her waffle mix with a rubber spatula.

Sonic's ears shifted. She appeared to be playing around, but she didn't sound too cheerful about it.

Manic scraped the solid egg off the bottom of the pan and waited for more to get hard...and waited some more...

"What's the matter? You getting _soft_ over there?" mocked Sonia, who was already pouring some of the mix into a pan.

Manic felt himself deflate. She was probably just trying to be funny, but there was something about the way she said it that he found himself unable to handle, and the longer the yolk took to solidify, the more anxious he became.

"Am I doing this right?" he asked as he scraped whatever he could off the bottom of the pan, hoping something would surface.

Sensing the agitation in Manic's voice- and borderline hostility in Sonia's, Sonic gripped the handle of the pan with the egg in it and moved it off the burner, then calmly asked for a time-out and said, "I'm aware that we're under serious pressure after all that we've been through, and are still going through, but none of us are going to recover from it if we don't keep our heads on straight."

"And just what exactly did I do?" Sonia asked in a seemingly disinterested voice, not even looking at him.

Sonic knew she was upset that Manic was deteriorating after having done so well the day before, since that made it even harder to tell if he'd ever get better, which meant that despite getting Manic back, there was no way they'd know if they'd ever get back the same brother they'd lost. After five years of worrying about Manic, to see him come back a shell of his former self would have been bad enough, but to have him return seemingly unscathed and then fall to pieces was simply unfair, and he couldn't blame Sonia for being openly disappointed, but that wasn't going to help Manic's condition improve, and if there was a chance they could coax him back to his former self, he'd do whatever he felt was necessary.

"Nothing, just wanted us all to stay in good spirits," Sonic winked, not having a better response, but hoping it would be enough.

Sonia nodded silently, but scoffed inwardly.

_'Good spirits?'_ she thought incredulously,_ 'as if the only thing that happened was me falling in mud?'_

Turning to Manic, Sonic told him, "Whatever you're feeling, don't take anything too personally. We were all worried sick about where you were and are still getting used to the idea of having you back after missing for so long."

The green one shook his head, "It's not really her or the eggs; I'm trying very hard to remember anything about myself, but it's all so fuzzy, like it's there but I can't quite see it. I know I've been in this house before, but it still feels so alien to me, so...foreign!"

Understanding the problem better, Sonic placed his hand on Manic's shoulder, looked him in the eye, and said, "That's not unexpected; you'd have a hard time getting used to all this even if you did remember it. Don't worry about fitting in, just enjoy life with us, because that's what we've been waiting to do with you."

"...thanks," breathed Manic, starting to feel better for the first time.

Watching her long lost twin regain some of the life he'd had the night before, Sonia had to admit that while she still felt burned out from her earlier disappointment, she was secretly impressed with Sonic's ability to control the situation. Lord knows it would have gone in a very different direction if she'd been the one to take charge.

It was right about then that she noticed an unpleasant odor. Turning to where it was coming from, the only thing that caught her attention was the toaster Manic had put bread in, and judging by the high setting the knob was turned to, for whatever reason, it didn't take much brain power to figure out what the problem was.

Manic quickly caught on and lunged at said toaster, pulling the handle up and springing out charred remains of the bread slices he'd dropped in only minutes before. He stared in horror at the blackened toast lying on the floor, knelt down, and picked them up like a toddler holding a dead pet.

"You okay, Manic?" Sonia asked him, noticing the unusual manner in which he clutched the ruined food.

"This...he...I'm in so much trouble!" stuttered Manic. Without another word, he scurried silently out of the room.

Exchanging glances, Sonic and Sonia went after him. They heard the door to the foyer closet clipping shut, so they didn't have to search for him, but after pulling the door open it took them a moment to discover Manic hiding in a thick winter overcoat he'd put on and then hung up with himself curled inside. A rather clever way to conceal himself, which suggested he had experience doing it. And both sibs had a pretty good idea who he'd hidden from before- and was still subconsciously hiding from.

"What are you doing in there?" asked Sonic, eyebrow raised.

He looked like he was searching for the right words, until he settled on, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

He didn't sound as frantic as before, but he still said it in a fearful whisper that hinted at the reason for all the hide-and-seek experience he appeared to have.

"...no," both sibs replied awkwardly.

"...is someone mad at me?" Manic asked just as nervously.

Sonia held in whatever sarcasm she wanted to throw his way while Sonic took charge yet again and said, "Remember what I told you earlier; you were kidnapped by Robotnik who was cruel to you, but now you're safe here with us. No one's going to hurt you, because you're more important to us than a piece of toast."

Manic shuddered inwardly at the mention of that name.

"Robotnik..." he said under his breath, curling up in the coat even more.

"Yeah, we told you about him earlier," Sonia reminded him.

"I didn't remember anything about him then," countered Manic defensively.

"Do you remember him now?" asked Sonic curiously.

"No...but his name sounds familiar," said Manic, speaking under his breath once more.

"Well, we're nothing like him," said Sonia.

That brought Manic some relief- which, coming from Sonia, was unexpected, but he welcomed it all the same.

"He's...not...here?" whispered the green hedgie, slowly uncurling until his feet touched the floor again.

"He's far away from here, and this whole neighborhood is one of the safest places you could be in, right now," assured Sonic.

"How safe?" asked Manic a bit more normally.

"You need a password to get into the neighborhood, and if he somehow got in, the cameras and security patrols would nab him!" stated Sonia, matter-of-factly.

_Security_. That was actually somewhat inspiring, knowing that he had some real muscle on his side.

Slipping out of the winter coat, Manic then asked, "And he won't know about the toast?"

Sonic and Sonia busted out laughing before promising him that the fat man would never know about it, and that seemed enough to coax Manic from his makeshift cubby hole.

"Now that that's settled, let's go finish making breakfast," suggested Sonic.

"Okay, I'm ready," affirmed Manic, having fully regained his composure.

"That's more like it," said Sonia, cracking a smile for the first time that morning.

"Hey do you smell anything?" asked Sonic, looking concerned.

Another smell had filled the air, similar to the burned toast, only this time it was more pleasant to the senses. The triplets went back into the kitchen just in time to see a cop catching a piece of freshly browned toast as it jumped out of the toaster.

"Smells like you were teaching Manic to cook. Thought I'd help out," chuckled Uncle Chuck as he began to butter the piece in his hand.

Then it was Manic's turn to smile. He didn't immediately recall interacting with this man, but he knew he liked him.

**I apologize for the unusually long wait, and the shorter than intended chapter, but I was experiencing the worst writer's block I've ever dealt with, due to a months long legal case that I wrapped up two days ago (and would prefer not to discuss it). It was mainly due to the support I got from Insanity Allegra that I was able to finally complete this. No promises, but the next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long. Lemme know what you think of this one. :)**


	9. Change in Plans

**That's the last time I make any promises about updates.**

"He can't what?!" blurted Chuck, ripped away from his stove top labor of love.

Manic felt himself tense up at the sight of a cop acting alarmed, knowing deep down that it could mean all sorts of trouble. The fact that this man was his uncle kept Manic from becoming openly defensive, something that was easier to remember since Chuck had left his police hat on the family room table, which consequently left the rest of his uniform mostly covered by his leather jacket and gave him the appearance of a somewhat typical relative, save for the weapon on his hip...

"He woke up not knowing where he was or who we were, but he seems to recognize small things, like the cookies from last night when we mentioned them," Sonic reiterated as calmly as he could.

Manic considered the fact that Sonic was between him and their cop uncle, and decided to use that to his advantage, in case Chuck attempted something and he needed to flee.

Sonia quickly joined in.

"We're doing our best to help him!" she assured their uncle.

Chuck turned his attention to Manic, who had relocated himself to a corner near the exit, and as calmly as he could, asked, "Manic, what exactly do you remember?"

His nephew nervously replied, "Well I remember...I remember the cookies, but you also seem familiar."

"Anything else?" Chuck asked.

This was beginning to feel like an interrogation. Manic went with the only other thing he had a solid enough grip on: "I remember...Robotnik getting mad...when I burned toast."

Looking at the pieces of blackened toast the green hedgehog was still carrying, and noticing the fear creeping into his features, Chuck began to understand what the boy was experiencing, having dealt with victims of abuse and kidnapping in the past. He didn't know whether to punch a hole in the wall because of this new problem, or to feel relieved that Manic seemed to be reversing it, so he decided to wait and see what happened. Closing the distance between himself and his nephew, he placed his hand on Manic's shoulder and told him, "Not sure if you remember me at all, but know that I'll never _ever_ let anything happen to you."

Manic released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He was still figuring things out, but something about a cop flipping his lid put him on edge; not necessarily because of his occupation, but more so the damage he appeared capable of inflicting. It was also that much more of a relief to be promised safety by that same man.

"Thank you," he exhaled.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sonia, leaning back against the island countertop.

"Well, I guess for now, we continue cooking as planned," Chuck replied, getting back to the aforementioned job in front of him.

"And bring it up to mom and dad, afterward," added Sonic.

"I'm not so sure about that," countered Chuck, still focusing on the food, "With what Manic's going through, breakfast in bed might not be the best time for your parents to find out he can't remember them."

That was a good point- more than Sonic cared to admit.

"I...guess so," he agreed, sheepishly.

"We'll make the goodies, have em ready for when the rest of the gang comes down, but we should tell them before then," suggested Chuck.

Everyone agreed.

Sonic hoped Manic wasn't taking it too hard, but it was difficult to tell from looking at him, since he appeared to be bottling up his emotions inside. Might be best to ask him, since letting issues fester under the surface would only cause problems.

"You doing alright?" Sonic asked him simply.

His green twin appeared somewhat surprised by the question, but not offended like he was expecting, and told him "yes".

Everyone resumed cooking, but the mood was significantly more sober with everyone wondering how mom and dad would take this new problem after waiting 5 years to get their son back. To finally get him back, and then lose half of him the next day was heartbreaking just to think about. Nobody felt like talking, but they knew Manic needed their support.

"You're doing better than expected, I could never fry eggs that good," pointed out Chuck, noticing the near over-easies Manic just slid onto a plate.

Manic shrugged and said, "It didn't seem that hard. They told me to let them solidify in the pan and then turn em over, so I did. Looked ready enough."

The older man smiled and said, "You're doing quite well in spite of everything."

Sonic wanted to ask if there was a chance of getting his brother back, but felt like this was an inappropriate time to ask, and kept his mouth shut.

"Does that mean he'll recover?" blurted out Sonia.

So much for timing.

"Compared to past cases I've witnessed, he has a good chance of recalling a few things before long," Chuck replied.

"Like what?" asked Manic.

"Well hopefully, your mom and dad, for one thing," said Chuck, "and your brother and sister, best case scenario."

"Anything that might speed it up?" Sonic asked, desperately hoping his uncle would have all the answers, and doing his best not to sound anxious.

"Breakfast couldn't hurt his chances," the cop pointed out.

Nobody could refute that, especially on empty stomachs, so they continued cooking the eggs, bacon, and pancakes. As they were preparing the morning bounty, Manic thought about what he had learned from the conversations he'd had with everyone, and noticed that he felt a strange sense of familiarity with the whole thing that suggested he'd been through this before, though he could not recall it specifically. He didn't know these people, and yet, he felt as if he did. His memory was there, but something was holding it back. While everyone was aware that this wasn't normal, it couldn't hurt to share that minor detail with them, in case they knew something he didn't.

"It's kinda weird, but I feel like I should be remembering the things that I don't," said Manic as he stirred the next set of eggs in front of him.

"We all got that feeling a while ago," grumbled Sonia, not looking up from her own work.

Manic fought the urge to sigh, and clarified himself: "I mean that I feel like I almost remember, but something is in the way."

That seemed to get everyone's attention, though even after explaining his problem further, no one seemed to know what to do about it, besides continuing with their original plan. They finished cooking and divided the bounty up into six plates- four for them, two for their parents- and sat down together with their share.

Determined to break the somber atmosphere that had settled over the Hedgethorn household since Manic's memory broke, Sonic carried on his own routine as positively as he could. Putting his hands together and closing his eyes, he quietly thanked God for his many blessings and asked him to continue to bless the family through the bounty they were about to receive, especially Manic. Everyone else concluded it with an "Amen".

"May he bless the entire family," whispered Chuck under his breath as thoughts of distant relatives in Hawaii filled his mind.

"Even Ashura," added Sonia a bit less quietly.

Manic froze, and looked up from his full plate that only a second before had drawn in all of his attention. Now, the only thing on his mind was that name.

"Who'd you say?" he asked, visibly startled.

"Ashura?" Sonia half asked, an eyebrow raised at her brother.

"Is this really the best time to be bringing him up?" Sonic sighed.

Manic wracked his brain to help remember the name, though his attempts proved futile- a trend that was becoming more frustrating by the minute, but this time, it was different. The name Ashura felt more familiar than anything else he'd heard of that morning, and could almost visualize a person he'd encountered at some point.

"What? Manic doesn't know," his sister protested.

"So don't bring him up, then," Chuck clarified.

Manic's frustration grew as he dug through every memory that wasn't there, keenly aware that he had known someone named Ash in the past, but unable to recall the exact circumstances or events. The more he tried to remember, the more his head began to ache.

"I mean he won't care, it's just a name," pointed out Sonia.

Everyone went silent when they noticed Manic holding his head and breathing heavily.

"You okay?" asked Chuck.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Manic groaned while shaking his head that he was still holding, then his breathing quickened. Everyone else got out of their seats to assist, just in time to catch the green hedgehog as he slumped out of his chair, blacking out from the intensity of the headache.

"Give me some space!" ordered Chuck, lowering Manic to the floor.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Sonia, backing away.

"Gonna try to revive him," replied Chuck, who began to administer CPR.

"Shouldn't we call the doctor?" questioned Sonia, seriously doubting a coma victim could be brought back that easily.

"It's okay, people who go comatose sometimes regain consciousness after about a minute. If that don't work, then we'll call 911," Sonic informed his sister.

"Anything we should do?" Sonia asked, nearly panicking.

His mind too boggled by this latest development, Chuck didn't have a coherent plan at the moment and told her to wait a minute, then went back to breathing into, and pumping Manic's unconscious form.

Not content to stand around when her long lost brother was potentially dying, Sonia turned and ran for the stairs to inform their parents of the situation, but before she was halfway up, she heard Manic coughing, and nearly had a heart attack, herself. Preferring to see what was happening, she then rushed to her brother's side.

"C'mon! Wakey, wakey!" instructed Sonic, gently smacking Manic's cheek as he came to.

He took a moment to fully regain composure, then sat up looking positively shell-shocked while Sonic fell back on his butt, overcome with relief.

"You alright?" Sonia asked him.

For a moment, Manic sat there staring into space. Sonia couldn't tell if he was dazed or deep in thought, but she was beginning to worry again. Turning his focus to Sonic, he said something none of them expected: "You told Sonia I couldn't remember anything!"

If anyone did have words, they lost the ability to speak them.

"I told you not to tell her!" Manic hissed.

Forcing himself back to Earth, Sonic told him, "That was last night! Don't you remember?"

The green hedgehog took a moment to ponder that, then realization splashed across his face.

"Oh, right..."

"Does that mean...you remember?" Chuck asked nervously.

Manic's features relaxed and he even smiled a bit.

"You guys brought me home yesterday, and we had cookies together. I remember all of it, now."

Sonia's own expression was considerably less pleased; her mouth was bigger than most of her head, and one eye was half the size of the other. To put it in english, she was shocked beyond words.

"How could you just forget all of that and then suddenly remember it again?" she asked incredulously.

Strange as it sounded, the events of the previous day all came back to him after waking from the coma he'd fallen into, just a minute before.

"And what was that about not remembering anything _last night?_" Chuck demanded.

_'I really need to watch my words more carefully,'_ Sonic lamented in his mind, before replying, "Manic couldn't actually remember anything when he woke up in the hospital, yesterday."

"Why are you telling him?" demanded his green twin indignantly.

"He kind of already knows at this point since you forgot everything a second time, so we might as well come clean with it, seeing as how we'll need everyone's help in getting through this," Sonic pointed out, scooting over and sitting against the wall after all that the morning's events had taken out of him.

Manic shrugged, not having an argument against that, on top of the fact that he was beginning to feel burnt out from all the confusion.

"If he couldn't remember, then why did he act like he could?" Chuck asked.

"He told me when we were alone together, so I agreed to help him keep the ruse going while getting him used to being home again," the blue hedgehog 'splained.

"Anything else you want to confess?" sighed Chuck, equally juiced out, but also frustrated that they were keeping secrets from him.

"That about covers it," shrugged Sonic.

"We weren't sure how mom and dad would handle it, so we weren't ready to tell them," Sonia pointed out.

"But now it looks like telling them is all you _can_ do," mused their uncle.

"Exactly," confirmed Sonic.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Sonia asked.

Chuck replied, "We were already prepared to help Manic recover, so all we need to do is lessen the shock your parents will experience when they learn how much recovering Manic has to do, so first we'll go up and tell them so we can get the unpleasantness out of the way, then we'll let them enjoy breakfast down here so they'll be in a better mood afterward."

"We just...tell them?" asked Manic, now able to remember how afraid he was about them finding out, as recently as last night.

"I believe that's the best decision at this point, all things considered," Chuck confirmed.

"You think we should tell them about Manic forgetting a second time?" asked Sonia.

Their uncle replied, "It might be better to leave out that detail since it would confuse them further. We'll keep it simple by informing them of Manic's condition prior to this morning. That way, if he forgets everything again, they'll be sufficiently prepared to deal with it."

"Alright, let's get it over with," said Sonic, getting up and walking toward the stairs as if he were simply going upstairs to grab his jacket.

"You think they'll be mad at me?" Manic asked in a hushed voice that Chuck would have expected from a puppy that just made a mess on the rug. Thinking back to Manic's near seizure over burnt toast, he realized the boy needed every assurance that he wasn't about to revisit whatever Robotnik had done to him, so he bluntly told him, "It's very likely, with how worried they've been about you after all this time, but that's only because they're scared to death of losing you, and the worst they might do is tell you not to do it again since they were expecting you to be worse off than you currently are, so all things considered, this could be a minor issue that we'll all joke about in a year or two."

Manic perked up a little, but he still didn't want to do anything that might turn his parents against him.

"So there's no other way?" he asked limply.

"Not unless you want to keep pretending to remember everything while they wonder what's wrong with you," grumbled Sonia.

Chuck and Sonic would have corrected her, but neither could think up a reason to since she had a point they couldn't deny.

Manic didn't have a response, either, so he merely got up on his feet and walked to the stairs like Sonic had, while his blue twin resumed his own pace, the two now side by side, and Chuck and Sonia close behind. All the way to his parents' room, he tossed the outcomes around in his head, pondering likely outcomes and preparing himself for any possibility, all the while praying they wouldn't be too angry at him for the deception that now seemed less necessary than it did the day before.

Opening the door to Jules and Aleena's room, Manic felt both warm inside at the sight of his parents sleeping peacefully in front of him after being separated from them for so long, and dread at the thought of them not wanting him anymore.

"You sure this is necessary?" he whispered.

Chuck whispered back, "I understand you're worried about what they'll think, but if anything, they'll probably be more concerned about how well you're doing, rather than get mad at you for clamming up about an experience few would willingly open up about."

That gave Manic the assurance he needed. He inhaled deeply, then walked over to his mother's side and gently shook her awake while Sonia and Sonic did the same for their dad.

(...)

Somewhere in a distant dark dimension, Aleena drifted from one sensation to another- feeling, but never fully aware of anything, until she heard a familiar voice calling to her: "Mom?"

She knew that voice, but who it belonged to eluded her. Someone close to her.

"Mom."

Someone who brought joy. Someone green.

"Mom!"

She began to notice something pushing at her, gently rocking her back and forth, disturbing the black nirvana that stubbornly held onto her. The continued effect gave way to self awareness and she noticed she was lying on her back. Realizing her eyes were closed, she mustered enough strength to open them, though it still took a moment for them to adjust to the light and colors of the world around her. She then looked up at the green furred young man she had searched and waited for, for so long, and who now stood by her bedside waking her up.

"Maurice!" she whispered, suddenly launching herself at him and pulling him a tight hug she'd been waiting to give him.

She did indeed know that voice.

Manic was caught completely off guard and found himself unable to break free of Aleena's grip, which was a problem because she'd pulled him on top of herself so she wouldn't have to sit up.

"...you can let go now," he croaked, unable to breathe as easily.

All she said in reply was, "Nu!"

She seemed pretty determined to keep him close while she slept in, and as if that wasn't bad enough, the green hedgie felt someone else glomp him from behind.

"We'll _never_ let go again," promised Jules, who had joined in the mini group hug his wife had started.

Manic heard both of his twins snickering and would have been annoyed if he wasn't preoccupied with getting air into his lungs.

"Can I breathe now?" he whispered, barely audible.

Both parents quickly apologized and released their grip on the emerald fuzzball, allowing him to rebound to his feet while they sat up.

"Feeling better, today?" Jules asked.

"I guess," Manic meekly replied.

"You guess?" inquired Aleena, looking very puzzled, as did Jules.

Manic looked at his sibs, who were sitting on their dad's side of the bed, then back at Chuck, and finally returned his gaze to his parents and told them, "I have something to tell you."

They waited anxiously for his response.

"...I..."

"Might as well just tell them," Sonia broke in, further confusing their parents.

"What do you want to tell us?" Jules asked calmly, while concealing the increasing unease he felt.

Not wanting to drag this out any longer, Manic inhaled one last time and told them about his amnesia, about not remembering them when he first woke up in the hospital, and playing the part of their son because he read a news clipping about the boy, and fully intending to continue impersonating a traumatized child returning to his family, until he discovered that's what he really was when they'd mentioned the DNA testing. He told them every detail he could recall and got so caught up in it that he let slip one detail too many.

"-and when I woke up this morning, I couldn't remember anything at all!"

"Oh crap," Chuck mumbled.

"Hold on, are you saying you forgot everything?" Jules broke in.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that," Sonia said flatly.

Manic's ears drooped when he realized his mistake.

Aleena finally processed everything her son had told her and tried not to burst into tears when it dawned on her just how messed up her baby boy was from what he'd been subjected to, and pulled him back into her protective embrace, both to comfort him and herself.

Jules also wanted to help his son, but first he needed to know what was going on, so he repeated the question, this time directing it at his own brother, Chuck.

"What's wrong with my son?" he demanded, hopping out of bed. His entire family had been through hell for long enough and he wasn't about to let anything happen to them- not through outside attacks, and certainly not through negligence.

Sonic and Sonia tended to their mother and brother while Chuck, realizing he had to control this situation before it got chaotic, took a step back and explained, "Manic forgot everything about himself when he woke up- he didn't remember who he was, who we were, or anything from before this morning- so they told me everything after I woke up, including the part about him not knowing he was Manic yesterday, which was just as shocking to me! We all agreed to get him back on his feet, see if getting him back into the old routine would jog his memory a bit, before telling you and Aleena about it, because you've both been through a lot and we didn't want to just up and wreck the recovery everyone was sharing after worrying about Manic for so long, and it apparently worked, because he eventually did remember what happened yesterday, so he's back to the way he was when he went to bed last night."

Jules calmed down a bit and turned his attention back to Manic who was still being hugged by a teary eyed Aleena. Part of him felt shocked and angry that someone would try to impersonate their missing son, no matter their reason for doing so, but at the same time, anyone with a basic grasp of psychology could see that the child had chosen Manic's identity because he subconsciously knew it was his own.

"I suppose it's a miracle you came back at all despite the memory loss. Perhaps we should be thankful you didn't turn out worse than this." he said calmly, hoping to put everyone else at ease.

"No matter what happens," Aleena murmured, "We'll always be there for you. No one will hurt you ever again."

Jules joined in and closed his own arms around everyone else already group hugging Manic. If anyone wanted to hurt him, it wouldn't be his own family.

"You've been through things that changed you, but you're still our son. Nothing will ever change that."

Manic hid his face in his mother's shoulder and let his own tears flow, releasing his fear and grief along with them. Even after learning of his deception, his parents still accepted him, which meant the final barrier between them was gone. How good it was to truly be back.

Chuck let himself relax. Even if this whole mess had created friction between him and Jules, at least the situation was resolving itself.

At least he hoped it was.

(_In a van 1 mile away..._)

"Not good. **NOT GOOD!**" panicked D, tossing away the headphones.

"Hrmm?" mumbled Sleet, forcing his eyes open.

"You rememba the doc's plan about the kid's amnesia?" asked the dingo, turning from the radio to his partner.

"Erf...what about it?" Sleet asked groggily as he sat up in his sleeping bag.

"I don' think it's wuh'kin," D continued.

Now wide awake, Sleet noticed the helpless expression on D's normally casual face, while his hands hung limp between his thighs as he sat on the stool- sure signs that he wasn't lying.

"I need details," the wolf demanded in a calm but authoritative tone, not wanting to send his visibly nervous partner into full blown hysterics.

Inhaling deeply, D recounted everything to him: "Ah woke up a few minutes ago and huh'd the kids talkin with their uncle, and they was tellin him that Manic couldn't remember anything-"

Sleet cut him off by telling him, "That's part of the plan, remember?"

It had little effect on the nervous doggy.

"Yah, but then Manic started to remember everything that happened yesterday!"

Sleet's blood ran cold.

"Move over!" he ordered, sitting himself on the stool as soon as D got off of it. He put on another set of headphones connected to a laptop that was hooked up to the radio and played back the entire conversation from that morning, right up to the part where Manic confessed everything to his parents.

D waited for a response as his partner slowly removed the headphones and set them down, and he continued to wait for what must have been two whole minutes before he broke the silence and asked, "So what do we-"

"I'm thinking!" Sleet broke in.

He resumed his frantic meditation for a few moments, then told D the last thing he expected to hear: "We have to signal Ashura!"

The dingo was taken aback at the very idea.

"It's too early fo that!" he protested.

"I know," replied Sleet, "but I heard the parents planning another trip to the doctor's to see what's wrong with Manic who is already overcoming the amnesia earlier than planned, and Robotnik specifically said not to call him again for at least another week. That means we're out of time, so we'll have to improvise."

D pondered that for a moment, then asked the wolf, "You absolutely sure we can't report this to the doctor?"

Sleet leaned back against the van wall on the stool and calmly replied, "When was the last time Robotnik changed his mind on anything? Not only does he not like having his plans questioned- since that would mean questioning his brilliance- but he also doesn't like being defied outright. At least this way, we'll be giving him what he wants, just not in the way he expects it."

"You mean, like, a surprise?" D asked, perking up a bit.

"Exactly!" smiled Sleet, feeling more confident as he opened a hidden program on the laptop.

"At least if this call gets picked up by anyone, they won't trace it back to the doctor, and we can always relocate."

(_Afghanistan- 10:21 pm, local time_)

The door to a hospital room opened and a bat walked in. She strolled over to a bed, upon which lay a green and black hedgehog whose form was almost entirely concealed by bandages and casts. Even his lower face was hidden by gauze wrap, and only his left arm- the one facing the exit- was without a cast. He was a very pitiful sight, but he was far from harmless, as anyone who knew him could attest. The bat noticed no movement coming from him, and his eyes were shut, so he appeared to be asleep- another assumption fueled by ignorance.

Placing the palm of her hand against his own, the hedgehog's clawed fingers closed around hers like a venus fly trap catching a careless fly, but his grip was gentle, for he recognized the touch that belonged to one of the few people he felt he could trust. His eyelids opened to reveal blood red irises with a predatory quality that belied the look he gave her that was as gentle as his grip. A real life monster that she knew would never harm her, like something out of a fairy tail, and equally unlikely for anyone who hadn't done as much to earn his trust as she had.

And that was in spite of her near lack of any fighting skill to speak of. On the contrary, the bat girl's prowess was in computers, as well as providing medical assistance, be it physical or mental- the latter being what got her so well acquainted with the Devil Dog of Afghanistan. Countless times she'd been there to help him heal, and this was one of those occasions.

"Ash," she began, sensing a change within the man beneath her as soon as she spoke, "You might be surprised to know that one of the phones we recovered got a message telling us that your cousin, Maurice Hedgethorn was found."

The hedgehog's breathing quickened while his eyes fixed themselves on a folder in her other arm. Sensing this, the bat girl took her hand from him, opened said folder, and handed the picture inside to Ashura. All he saw was a hospital parking lot, but upon closer inspection he noticed a familiar looking family walking toward a car, and among them was someone he thought he'd never see again. He looked back up at his partner who could almost hear him pleading. She produced a cell phone from her pocket and told him, "That was one of the pictures sent to the phone via text message. Whoever sent the message also gave us the phone number to call the Hedgethorns. I typed it in for you."

While the bat wasn't sure who would send that kind of information through a cell phone taken from the enemy, she felt he had at least earned the right to hear his lost cousin's voice one last time.

Ashura was hesitant, knowing the bad blood that existed between him and pretty much everyone he'd ever known before enlisting, but while he would likely never leave Afghanistan alive, he hoped to go to his grave knowing that Manic was safe after worrying about him for half a decade. Knowing that he might find out it was a lie, or worse, get rejected by the only relatives he still cared about was too horrible to consider, but he desperately needed closure with the condition he was in.

Pulling the gauze off of his torn up mouth, he pressed the call button, placed the phone to his ear, and waited for the ring...


	10. Ashura

**Another late update, but try writing fanfiction and your first novel at the same time, and see how long it takes you.**

In the past 24 hours, "Scourge" had discovered he was somebody else entirely, gone home to a new family and a new life, forgot everything all over again, remembered it, confessed everything to his new family, and got through it all relatively unscathed. Even after leaving the hospital with the Hedgethorns and knowing full well he was one of them, he still felt like an outsider because of his original intent to deceive them. But now that they'd forgiven him, he struggled to feel something other than dread for once. He wasn't used to feeling carefree, so it would take some time to sink in, and time was something he had a lot of.

"What's so funny?" Jules asked him from across the table.

Manic tried to respond, but only collapsed into more giggles that were less stifled than before. Everyone waited for him to regain his composure before he finally told them, "Nothing's funny, it's just good to be back," which made everyone else giggle in agreement.

No one could fault him for his glee since they all shared it, though the timing of his reaction was a bit off, as they'd been sitting here sharing breakfast for the past 10 minutes. On the other hand, 10 minutes was substantially less than the year or two they were expecting for him to start laughing and smiling again, so he was ahead of schedule, rather than behind. At this point, who could say what the next year would bring, or even the next week?

As if to answer that question, Jules' phone chose that precise moment to break the peace. He placed it to his ear, gave the name of the residence the caller was speaking to, and waited for the reply.

"It's been a while, Uncle..."

Jules was speechless, he thought he was ready for whatever happened throughout his prodigal son's return, but this was the last thing he'd expected. The voice was raspy and labored, but he recognized it all the same. Knowing this couldn't end in a way that didn't sour the happy mood in the house, he got up and exited through the nearby sliding glass door to the back patio, and after closing the door behind him, he asked, "Why are you calling us?"

On the other end of the line, Ashura struggled to remember his words.

"I heard Maurice was found."

"...how did you know?" Jules growled, "_How_ could you possibly _know_?"

"Not sure why, but a phone we recovered got a text, not long ago, telling us that he'd been found. It's the same phone I'm talking to you with," his nephew croaked.

"You mean to tell me that a phone you found somewhere told you all on its own that my son had been rescued?" Jules asked skeptically.

"I was in the infirmary when they found it. They brought it to me and told me that was what happened," Ashura mumbled back.

"You expect me to believe someone just texted it to you on someone else's phone?" Jules spat, sincerely hoping his nephew detected the venom with which he spoke.

"If I was making stuff up, I would have said something a bit more believable," sighed Ashura nonchalantly.

The laziness in his voice made Jules wonder if he was on some kind of drug.

"Well you sound like you're high on something. Might that have something to do with the nonsense you're feeding me?" he demanded.

"Just the painkillers. My jaw's pretty torn up from almost two months ago," Ashura replied.

His uncle wasn't sure whether he should be irritated or disturbed by the casualness with which his nephew spoke of the previous six weeks, given what had transpired within that time frame- the whole world was talking about it- but the bigger question on his mind was whether or not he should acquiesce his nephew's request?

"What exactly do you plan to say to Manic?" Jules asked in a more serious tone.

As if ready for the question, Ashura, in a more clear-headed voice, told him, "I just want to know that he's safe. I want to hear his voice one last time, to finally get closure."

Sighing, Jules remained silent as he pondered his options. This was his nephew, after all. But even so, he'd caused more trouble for the whole family than their exile from Mobius on Space Colony Ark ever did. Gracefully enduring separation from their homeworld and beginning anew on Earth after spending 50 years frozen on a space station was no easy task, but he and Aleena had pulled it off together as a team, like they had so many times before, and only in the last few years had the war crimes of his own nephew threatened to undo everything his family had worked hard to achieve. And after all that, with the government possibly listening in on whatever phone conversations anyone related to him was having, Ashura decided _now_ was a good time to chat with them?

"You're just calling to talk to Manic?" Jules asked in a very deflated voice. There was no doubt in his mind that that was all his nephew wanted, but he still felt overwhelmed by everything that had transpired, on top of the fact that Ashura had chosen the worst possible time to ruin the happy moment he and his family had been enjoying.

"Do you want me to pinky swear?" grumbled the younger hedgehog on the other end.

Badgering him further was pointless, and to hang up on him now would only earn him another call, so it might be best to just get it over with. Deciding to accede, Jules warned him, "Because of what you've been up to, we've had a lot of people watching us. For all I know, this call might be monitored. Make sure to keep it brief."

"...thank you," Ashura sighed.

Rubbing the top of his long nose, the literal and figurative blue man turned to open the back door. As soon as he entered, everyone sensed something was amiss from the look on his face.

"...is something wrong?" Aleena asked him.

If all eyes weren't on him before, they were now. He motioned his wife toward him, then stepped back and waited till she'd closed the door behind her to inform her of the situation.

"Ash called. He wants to talk to Manic," he whispered to her.

"Ashton Quilson?" Aleena whispered back, unable to believe their estranged nephew would call at a time like this.

"The same," Jules sighed, "He wants to talk to Manic."

"How would he have known about Manic? We kept that a secret!" his wife hissed, her defensive glare making him cringe inwardly.

"Apparently, someone texted him about it. He doesn't know where it came from," Jules whispered.

"I call BS!" Aleena snapped, making a grab for the cell phone.

Jules pulled it out of reach while using his other hand to signal her to stop, and told her, "He just wants to talk to Maurice. If we let him say hello, that might be the end of it. Otherwise, he'll just keep calling us."

That point gave her pause. She considered it for a moment, remembering the bond Ash had shared with Manic when he'd spent a full summer with them, and the love Manic had for him even after what happened just before he left. Knowing that, the idea of him checking up on the cousin who'd supported him more than the others didn't seem farfetched at all. However, she still wondered how he knew about their son's return.

"I still don't believe our number magically showed up in his phone," she said.

Jules replied, "He told me that it was texted to a phone they picked up somewhere, which sounds pretty crazy."

Aleena went right back into skeptic mode, "Indeed, he could have made up a less insulting story if he wanted to call us!"

"That's just the thing," her husband countered, "If he was making it up, he very well could have said something more believable, and he wouldn't have waited until now to call us."

That was undeniable, if he'd wanted to talk to them, he would have done it at least once in the last 7 years that he'd been gone.

"Yet, he calls us almost right after we bring Maurice back home. Do you think he's spying on us?" the lavender hedgehog inquired.

Not having an answer, Jules set the phone on speaker and plainly asked Ashura if he was spying on them. His nephew replied, "If I'd had the men and resources to spy on you guys, I could have redirected them toward finding Manic."

Neither of the two parents could argue with that. His story was full of red flags, but his explanations checked out.

"...alright," Aleena relented, turning to open the glass door.

This unexpected development had soured her mood considerably and the confused looks her kids gave her weren't improving it.

"Maurice," she said in a voice barely above a mumble, "We need you outside."

The three siblings and their uncle had been watching the commotion with the cell phone and all had their own questions about who was on the other end.

"That's not Robotnik on the other end, is it?" Sonia asked.

Jules's reply was simply, "no."

"So who is it?" asked Sonic.

"We'll explain, afterward," Aleena promised, even going as far as doing the pinky swear gesture to emphasize her point.

Manic got up and exited through the glass door, wondering who could cause so much tension just by calling? His question was quickly answered when Jules handed him the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

On the other side of the world, Ashura's heart skipped. He immediately recognized the voice even after all this time. He could hardly believe this was actually happening, almost like a dream, yet it felt too real.

"...Manic?" he whispered, barely audible from all the excitement.

"Who is this?" his long lost cousin asked cautiously, snapping him back to reality.

The voice recognition only went one way. He worried about how deeply Manic had been affected by his kidnapping, but it wasn't as if he'd forgotten _everything_...right?

"It's your cousin Ashton," he replied as casually as he could manage in his condition.

Manic pondered the name; it sounded similar to _Ashura_, which he'd heard his brother and sister mention earlier, but he didn't remember hearing about Ashton, so he asked, "Are you Ashura?"

Not quite what the older hedgehog had been hoping to hear.

Manic could almost hear Ash sighing before he replied, "Some people call me that."

So this was the same Ashura his sibs and uncle didn't want to talk about- the same that his parents didn't want to talk _to_, evidently. There was something familiar about him, but as before, he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe talking to him would clear things up?

"Sonic and Sonia mentioned you," he said, sheepishly, not really knowing how else to get the conversation rolling.

"I'm sure they did," Ashura replied unenthusiastically, "Are you alright?"

Obviously he wasn't perfect, with all that he'd been subjected to for the past 5 years, and the symptoms that were only now surfacing as a result, but he could safely say he was doing better than he was a week before, so...

"Yes, I'm doing better now," he replied, hoping that flat response was enough.

He heard what sounded like a long exhale on the other end before Ashura told him, "I've been waiting half a decade to hear you say that. It's so good to hear from you again."

"Yeah it's good to be back, too," Manic admitted, cracking a smile as he looked out at the lake sparkling under the sun, knowing that, and a host of other locations were part of his home, and that he could roam around them doing whatever he pleased, which was a welcome change from the concrete prison he would rather forget.

Ashura added, "No matter what happened, know that you'll always have your family there to look out for you. They are there to help you through any problem you encounter, so always make sure to let them know when you're dealing with a problem, and to listen to their wisdom."

Manic smiled even wider, this time closing his eyes as he relived the tender moments he'd shared with all of them since waking up the previous morning.

"I already did," he chuckled as he opened his eyes again, "I told them about my weird memory problem this morning."

Aleena took the phone from Manic and asked, "Should he be telling Ashura about this?"

"It's alright, he's not sharing any big secrets, just let him finish the call and we can put this behind us," her husband assured her, his hand raised.

Reluctantly, she handed the phone back to Manic.

"You still there?" Ash asked, having heard the commotion. As much as he loved his aunt, her over-protectiveness was beginning to irritate him, partially because she was regarding him not just as an outsider, but a threat.

"Yeah, was just talking with someone else for a second," replied Manic.

His older cousin then inquired,"You mentioned memory issues. What exactly did you forget?"

"Oh man, everything! It was crazy," Manic chuckled, hardly able to believe it himself.

"Everything?! You forgot who you were?" Ashura questioned in a serious tone that implied he wasn't as amused about it as Manic seemed to be.

"...something like that." he replied flatly.

_'Oh, he **did** forget everything!'_ Ash thought to himself, no longer relieved, but deeply saddened, "My god...your whole life was stolen from you!"

The younger hedgie wanted to keep a cheerful face on the whole ordeal but slowly lost all feeling as the reality of what happened came back to him.

Both parents watched Manic's smile disappear and knew this wouldn't end well. Aleena glanced at her husband, hoping for some kind of hint. Jules held up a finger, indicating patience. She trusted his judgment, but she also had some nasty words for Ash after he was done kicking the ladder out from under their son, intentionally or otherwise.

Manic felt himself deflate inside as he remembered how serious it had all been, so he told his older cousin, "I...was just a nobody trapped in someone's basement, because _he_ didn't like me. I found a newspaper telling about Maurice Hedgethorn and I decided to escape and impersonate him."

Smart move, but it didn't lessen the blow to Ashura's very soul. It was no longer a happy tale of healing, but a tragedy to be mourned- much like himself, which was what Ash had feared from the moment he made the phone call. At the same time, his need for closure made him all the more curious, so he asked, "How did you find out who you really were?"

"DNA Testing," was the short response.

His cousin took a moment to ponder the reality of what happened: His innocent little cousin had been snatched away from his loving family and abused to the point that he completely forgot who he was, eventually escaped and found his way back to them not because he remembered, but because he was so desperate for affection that he was willing to impersonate another missing boy that just happened to be himself.

The war vet laid back on his hospital bed, unable to even move his eyes as they watered over. He'd seen and experienced many dark things in his time, but this was more than he could handle. It might not have been on the same level as losing his entire homeworld, but innocence was far more painful to let go of- especially when it belonged to the little brother he never had.

...or, at least, the one he didn't lose back on Mobius...

"...Ash?" Manic called out.

Placing the phone to his ear, he struggled to make words come out, the pain in his jaw worsened by the pain he felt from within.

"You there?"

Taking another long breath, he whispered, "I'm so sorry you went through all that."

Even that didn't feel like an adequate outlet for the web of grief Ash was caught in, for he'd spent many sleepless nights worrying about the fate of his beloved cousin who'd been his only real friend through the worst of everything, and now he was finding out that what the child had been through was even worse than he'd imagined. How does one cope with a near perfect childhood being ripped away and replaced with images of hatred, rejection, pain, and isolation?

How does one cope with knowing that happened to a loved one and not being able to do anything about it?

"You never deserved that! You had a perfect family that loved you and gave you the best life a mother and father can hope to give, and now you can't remember any of it!" his agonized words spilled out uncontrollably.

How was Manic to respond to that? What was he supposed to feel? This phone call he didn't ask for was every bit as awkward as his parents' reactions hinted at it being...and yet, he found himself agreeing with his cousin; He'd been ripped away from a perfect family and a perfect home, tortured to the point of losing himself- and for what?! What was it all for? Amusement?

"I worried for so long about what was happening to you, and even this is too much for me!" Ashura sobbed.

Tears burned Manic's own eyes as they squeezed through closed lids; he opened them and gave his older cousin the only response he was sure of: "Yes, he took me away, and he did things to me that I can't describe. I'll never be the same. But now I'm home, I'm alive, and we'll all be together again, soon."

On the other end, Ashura lost whatever remaining control he had and cried into his sleeve, not wanting anyone to hear his pain, but unable to keep it bottled up anymore. All three hedgehogs listening to Ashura were taken aback by the noisy breakdown, but unlike his parents, Manic didn't understand why his cousin seemed so upset at his promise of reuniting.

"Ash, you okay?" he asked.

The man on the other end struggled to piece words together, only to lose himself under more sobs. He'd been looking forward to this for so long, and now that he'd gotten to talk to Manic again, there was nothing left for him. The boy still accepted him as family, but he was the only one who ever would. Ashura wept not only at the joy of hearing his cousin's voice one more time, but also in grief at the fact that he'd long ago lost that chance to see his face again.

Manic began to worry for his cousin, wondering what could cause him so much anguish. It hardly seemed fair that he himself should get a welcome back from hell while someone else in the family was still there.

In the darkened room, the bat who had been listening to the entire conversation found herself equally unprepared for Ashura's sudden loss of control, this being the first time she'd seen him show any emotion in almost 4 years. Approaching the bed-ridden hedgehog, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder, unsure of what to expect from him. He didn't pull himself away from her like she was expecting, in fact he didn't resist at all, making her wonder if he'd even noticed, until she heard his sobs growing quieter and less frequent while his body heaved less as he slowly calmed down. Even after he'd settled down somewhat, he still looked miserable and defeated, but at least he had regained some semblance of self control.

"Ash?" Manic called out again.

The green and black hedgehog was in no condition to reply, so his companion gently took it from him, placed it to her own ear and said, "Sorry, he might need a moment or two."

Wanting to get the unpleasant moment behind them, Aleena whispered to Jules, "Can we end this, now?" to which he whispered back, "Give him another moment. This is the last time he'll get to talk to Maurice."

As annoyed as Aleena was at her nephew for interrupting Manic's recovery with his own self-inflicted problems, another part of her remembered a very different Ash that had been a third son to her, not long ago. He may have changed since then, but the young man crying over the phone was still the same nephew. The least she could do was grant him his last phone call.

Having heard them, Manic decided to wait patiently for his cousin to get himself back together, but he was curious and asked his partner, "What has Ash been doing all this time?"

Knowing Ashura was close enough to potentially hear their conversation, the bat walked outside the room and replied, "He's been guarding a city."

Of all the things she imagined herself discussing with Ashura's long lost cousin, war and politics weren't among them. At the same time, she was only filling in for Ash while he recomposed himself to make their parting words a bit less painful.

Manic tried to process her response, but it left more questions than answers, such as why that would turn everyone against him.

"What kind of city?" he asked, skeptically.

"One that the government abandoned," was the woman's reply.

He wasn't up to speed on global events, so he was still confused. Luckily, Jules sensed this and told him, "I'll explain afterward."

Overhearing him, the bat felt satisfied to let someone else dig into that unpleasant subject and was attempting to think up something else to keep them occupied when she heard Ashura say something and turned to face him.

"Roxanne!" he repeated, his voice more stable.

"So that's her name!" whispered Manic, having heard him.

That name sounded familiar to Jules, but he couldn't immediately recall where it had stood out to him.

"Huh?" replied the bat, whose name was Roxanne.

Ashura's outstretched hand was enough of a hint at what he wanted, so she handed him back the phone.

"You still there?" he said, still sounding depressed.

The tears had stopped, but the awkward dread still hung over the three hedgehogs on the other end. Manic was beginning to see why his mother wanted to end the call as quickly as possible, but at the same time, he didn't want to shut a relative out of his life right after coming out of isolation; it felt as if he would be putting Ash through the same hell he'd been living in by hanging up on him now.

"Yeah I'm here," he coo'd.

"Who..." the older cousin trailed off.

"...hello?" said Manic.

"...who did you escape from?" Ashura finally asked.

Seemed like an odd question, but only because he hadn't asked it sooner. Manic had to brace himself just to speak that hated name: "...Robotnik."

His cousin remained silent for a moment before asking in a rather surprised voice, "...who'd you say?"

"It was Robotnik!" Manic repeated, feeling irritated at being forced to repeat it.

More silence followed, as if Ash were thinking about it. Then he came back and asked, "You said you forgot who you were?"

"...yeah?" Manic replied, not knowing why he'd bounce back to that part of the conversation.

"What did you think your name was when Robotnik had you?" Ashura inquired.

Manic replied, "I'm not sure why, but I kept thinking my name was Scourge."

And more silence.

"...so let me get this straight," Ashura finally replied, "A man named Robotnik kidnapped you and made you think you were someone named _Scourge_?"

The more he thought about it, the more uncomfortable he became. Pulling himself out of the sudden onset of melancholy, he forced out an awkward, "...yes."

Even more silence, only this time, it seemed to go on for several minutes before Manic broke the silence and asked, "You there?"

"I am," Ashura replied, but he sounded distant, like his mind was elsewhere.

"Let me ask him something," suggested Jules, reaching for the cell phone and bringing it to his own ear, "Ash, do you know anything about Robotnik?"

Ashura chose his words carefully and told his uncle, "They just sounded like odd names, Robotnik and Scourge."

Jules wasn't convinced.

"Is that all?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, that was all," Ashura replied a little too quickly, then added, "By the way, you may want to consider taking Manic to see the rest of the family," and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Aleena asked rhetorically.

"Not a clue," Jules shrugged, "But he sure sounded evasive after Robotnik was brought up."

Back in the infirmary, Ashura placed the cell phone onto the table next to his bed and looked up to see a very surprised expression still plastered onto Roxanne's face.

"Go get Elias, tell him we have a situation," he ordered.


End file.
